


The Elevator

by Jassific



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassific/pseuds/Jassific
Summary: Miranda and Andy got stuck in the elevator... Miranda is claustrophobic maybe Andy can help





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first lengthy ficlets that Teenybirdy edited again for me and I decided to post it here it's already on fanfiction.net and will geht renewed there as well and also the story will continue and it'll be finished up by me with teenybirdies help 🙂

Chapter 1

It was a typical day at the office. Miranda had been on edge all day and was firing off her orders to everybody. Of course, it was Andy and Emily suffered the most as her assistants.

"She is on fire today, isn't she? " Andy whispered to Emily.

Emily simply glared at her and gave the usual zipping motion across her lips as a sign to shut up. 

"Andrea." Miranda's soft voice trailed from her office and Andy jumped up, grabbed her notepad and almost ran into Miranda's desk.

"Yes, Miranda?" Andy queried hesitantly.

Miranda sat at her desk and glared at Andy. "Call Roy. Be ready to leave in five minutes." She rolled her eyes. "And try not to kill yourself on the way out. That's all."

"Yes, Miranda." Andy hurried back to her desk and called Roy before grabbing their coats and handbags.  
"Bloody hell, why is she taking you to the Prada showroom?" Emily hissed.

Andy shrugged and heard her boss coming from behind. "Coat, bag, now!" Andy hurried over to her.  
"Let me help..." Andy stated.

Miranda just grabbed it and gave her a look that almost burned holes in her body. "Don't touch me." She hissed at her assistant.

'Oh boy, she's really bent out of shape today.' Andy thought. All she wanted was to help the editor with her coat, but no, it was clear Miranda didn't want any help from her lowly assistant.

They walked to the elevator and Andy put her coat on while keeping up with her boss. She loved that she always got to walk a few steps behind Miranda, who looked marvellous in her tight pencil skirt and her white wrap-around blouse. That way she could check her out and drool over her all she wanted. She had a serious crush on her boss but she knew nothing would ever happen, not in a million years.

Miranda stepped into the elevator and gave Andy a subtle nod, meaning she was allowed to join her. Since no one ever joined her, Andy always felt a small thrill at this favour. Andy never knew what she was supposed to say in these moments. She understood Miranda hated small talk so she decided, since she was already in a strange mood, to keep her mouth shut.

All of a sudden, Miranda broke the silence startling Andy. "Nothing to say today, Andrea?"  
"Hum...what? No, Miranda...unless..." Andy faltered at Miranda's exasperated sigh.

"I hope you brought your notepad, I want you to pay attention at the preview today. Otherwise, I will be exceedingly disappointed." Miranda pursed her lips and Andy was sure she caught sight of a fleeting smirk.  
"Y...Yes...I mean...of course, Miranda." Andy wondered what that was all about. Miranda never talked during the elevator ride and she was sure she'd seen Miranda smirk, although it was hard to tell because she only got to glance at her sideways.

Andy's eyes trailed down to Miranda's cleavage. She hadn't closed her coat and it provided a fantastic view. She could feel the blush rising up her cheeks as she imagined what Miranda would be like during sex. Would she be rough and wild, or maybe she liked it gentle and romantic? Her breath hitched and she closed her eyes, willing herself to think of something nonsexual immediately. Baseball, Football, dirty laundry...dirty...maybe she liked it dirty...Oh my God, she needed to get her thoughts out of the gutter.  
"Eyes up, Andrea," Miranda said calmly and almost inaudibly.

Andy had forgotten she was still staring at Miranda's chest, too lost in her own thoughts. 'Shit, shit, shit! I'm such a fucking moron.' Andy took a deep breath. She looked away and blushed harder.

"Sorry...I..." Before she could finish, they arrived at the ground floor and Miranda stormed across the foyer, her heels clacking furiously against the marble floor.  
Roy was already waiting, thankfully and Andy somehow managed to pull herself together while they travelled to the showroom in silence.

When they got to the to the meeting, she was mostly pleased with what they showed Miranda. Andy scribbled down detailed notes on the outfits the editor seemed pleased by and those she was clearly displeased with. The notes would act as a reminder of things that could be included in the next spread.  
The meeting took two hours and Andy was glad they were done.

She could tell that Miranda was in a slightly better mood, but she was still, very much, Miranda Priestly. Since it was already late, they headed back to Runway and Andy understood she had a long evening ahead as she waited for the book. The ride back was silent, of course, with Andy looking out the window and Miranda was writing emails on her iPhone.

Sometimes, in between answering emails, Miranda glanced over at Andy. She'd noticed very quickly when the girl had developed her little crush on her. Unable to resist, Miranda let her eyes trail over Andy's body and they settled on her backside since she was turned a little towards the window. Unconsciously, she licked her lips and smirked. When she realised what she was doing she turned her focus back to her phone and started typing a response to an email.

What she didn't realize was that Andy had spotted her reaction in the reflection from the window. Her eyes widened and she took a deep breath trying to settle the butterflies that had taken flight in her stomach at the blatant once over.

Arriving back at Elias Clarke, they entered the elevator together once again. Andy couldn't think of anything other than the way Miranda's tongue licked her lips. Okay, she just needed to survive that elevator ride and then she would be good.

The elevator ride went smooth until they heard a loud clang. The elevator came to a sudden stop and the lights went off plunging them into darkness.  
"Oh, fuck! Oh, my God! Miranda, are you okay?" Andy couldn't see very well in the dark. She focussed and heard Miranda's breathing quicken. "Mir...Miranda? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Her voice held a tinge of panic.

"No, Andrea. Get us...me...out now." Miranda hissed. Andy pressed the emergency button multiple times.

"Maintenance here, what's your emergency?" A disembodied female voice rolled through the elevator.  
Andy got herself together, explaining what happened and who was in the elevator with her. "I have Miranda Priestly here with me. We need to get out of here, now."  
"Alright Ma'am, stay calm. We'll send someone to fix the elevator right away. Can you tell me if anyone's hurt?" The voice held a touch of concern.

"No, but please, you need to hurry." Andy almost begged, knowing that Miranda must be pissed since she hadn't said anything at all.

"Alright Ma'am, it will take a couple of minutes but please remain calm." She heard a click and knew the operator was gone.

"Hello? Hello? Oh, that's just great..." Andy muttered. "Miranda, are you okay? Please say something so I know you are there."  
Miranda's breathing quickened until she was hyperventilating. "Where...wo...would I...go..." She managed to hiss, panting as she struggled to get enough air.

Andy leapt over to her and felt, since she couldn't see much, Miranda leaning against the back wall, holding onto rail behind her as if her life depended on it. "Hey, Miranda, stay calm. Come on, breath with me." Andy inhaled, whispering instructions to the editor as she breathed. "...in...and...out...and again, come on..." She placed her hands onto Miranda's shoulders and slid them down to her hands, lifting them off the rail. "...in...and out..." She took Miranda's hands and entwined them with hers.

Miranda grabbed them tightly and Andy felt how sweaty her palms were.  
"Shh, Miranda. Just breathe calmly with me. It's going to be fine. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." Andy felt Miranda's hands relax a little more in hers. Her breathing became calmer as she got herself under control.

Andy didn't quite know what came over her, it must have been the sheer relief that Miranda was relaxing, but she leaned forward and hugged the editor. To her surprise, Miranda embraced her right back, sliding her hands around her waist and leaning her head against Andy's shoulder.

"Oh God, Andrea. I am so sorry." Miranda mumbled into her shoulder. She was glad Andy was there but grateful she didn't need to look in her eyes and see the younger woman's pity. She had to admit she felt safe wrapped up in Andy's arms.

"None of that, Miranda. You don't need to apologise to me." Suddenly the elevator jolted and sank down a little before coming to a grinding halt.  
Miranda grabbed Andy tighter and started to panic again while Andy grabbed at the rail behind Miranda to steady them both.

They heard some men talking and working on getting them out. "Hello? Don't worry the elevator just jolted because it needed to come down a bit so we can get you out. We will have you out in a minute."  
Andy answered that they were fine and that they should hurry. She looked down at Miranda. "Okay, it's going to be fine, you'll see. They'll get us out." She offered reassurances easily.

Miranda didn't speak at all but pulled back from Andy slightly. Andy looked down and saw the tears in Miranda's eyes. Even though the lights were off she saw them glistening.

Andy caressed her cheek and lifted her chin to look straight into her crystal blue eyes. "Miranda, we will be out shortly..."

Andy's brain fried. She couldn't believe it when Miranda just leaned in and kissed her.  
The touch of Miranda's lips against hers started soft but when Andy responded, her hands grabbed her waist and she pulled her even closer to deepen their contact.

Little moans escaped their mouths. Andy was amazed by it 'Oh, Jesus. Miranda feels so good. So soft.' She thought.  
Miranda pulled back and gave her a little smile. "Thank you, Andrea." She stated quietly.

The elevator lights sprang to life and they parted. Miranda attempted to straighten herself out while Andy did the same. Both women were speechless after what just happened between them.

TBC


	2. The Elevator 2

Chapter 2

Finally, the doors opened and they were able to get out of the elevator.

"Watch your step, Ma'am. The elevator isn't all the way down." Usually, Miranda would snarl something cutting at the janitor but she found she couldn't find the words. She still held on to the shock and panic she felt deep in her bones at being confined and she was confused by her reaction to the brunette. Her heart was thundering in her chest.

Andy thanked them for their quick response and they stepped slowly towards the staircase. As soon as they were in the stairwell, Miranda leaned against a wall and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Miranda, please let me take you home," Andy said.  
Miranda glanced up at her and nodded her agreement. 'Going off the way she's behaving, Miranda must have gotten a good scare from the elevator breaking down.' Andy thought.

They continued to walk down the stairs with Andy calling Roy. Luckily for them, he was still waiting in front of the building. Miranda squared her shoulders and clicked through the foyer quickly. They got into the car and Andy ordered Roy to take them to the townhouse.

Miranda gazed out of the windows as they travelled in comfortable silence while Andy gathered all her courage together to take Miranda's hand in her own. "Are you okay, Miranda?"

Miranda squeezed their hands and looked over her shoulder at Andy. "I am, thanks to you."

"Miranda, you kissed me...why?" Andy asked quietly, unable to forget the feeling of Miranda's lips on hers.  
Miranda cleared her throat and didn't answer. She turned and gazed at Andy with desire in her eyes and Andy's breath caught. "You know why, Andrea."

She whispered. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she slid on top of Andy, straddling her thighs. Running her fingers along Andy's jaw, she kissed her again. Fiercely.

Andy was shocked but she loved it. Her hands moved, touching Miranda everywhere she could until they came to rest on her ass and squeezed. Miranda moaned in delight and the kiss became more passionate.

"Oh God, Miranda. You're driving me crazy." Andy husked.

"Mmh." Miranda moaned. "Tell me about it. How dare you stare at my breasts with such blatant desire. I was unable to concentrate even the slightest on the preview." She whispered in her ear. She licked the shell before snaring Andy's mouth with her own. Miranda's hips rocked creating friction between them as Andy's hands squeezed her ass.

Andy's hand slipped between them and under Miranda's skirt. She was just about to touch her, where Miranda wanted it the most when the car came to a stop. She looked out of the windows and saw they had arrived at the townhouse. "Oh nooo..." She whined.

Miranda smirked at Andy and kissed her softly. "Come on let's straighten up and go inside. How about we have dinner first before...you know?" Andy nodded quickly. 

Miranda slid from Andy's knee and straightened her skirt. Checking her reflection, she took a minute to make herself presentable before leaving the car and moving to enter the townhouse.

"Mom, you're home early. YAY!" Cassidy yelled running down the stairs quickly. "Why are you...oh, hi Andy. What are you doing here?" Caroline stepped downstairs more slowly than her twin and greeted them with a large smile. Suddenly Cassidy frowned and said, "Wait, you came home to work some more, right?"

"Calm down guys, I just wanted to make sure your mom got home safe. She isn't feeling too well after we got stuck in an elevator earlier." Andy explained.  
"Oh. My. God. Mom? Did you freak out? I would have totally freaked, and you're so scared of tiny spaces. What's that called again?" Cassidy fired her questions off quickly.

"Yes, I am claustrophobic but Andrea was there and she knew what to do to keep me calm. So, I invited her for dinner as a small thank you. Have you already eaten, girls?" Miranda helped Andy out of her coat and hung it up in the closet.

"No Mom, we just finished our homework. Cara's left for the day but she made something with Pasta, I think." Caroline frowned.

"Yeah, it's pasta with chicken." Cassidy shrugged. "But it doesn't matter, anything she cooks is fantastic."  
"Okay girls, why don't you set the table and warm up dinner. Andrea and I will be there shortly." Miranda smiled as she watched the twins walk into the kitchen.  
Knowing dinner would be noisy, Miranda led Andy into the study. "Let's have a drink. I think I need one after today."

"Thank God, I need one too. I still can't process all that's happened and why, but we can talk about it later. For now, I just need a vodka, on the rocks, please." Andy flopped onto the couch while Miranda fixed them their drinks.

"Here you go. Cheers." Miranda handed her the vodka and watched as Andy drank. Her eyes slipped closed as she hummed.

The girls called and Andy stood up ready to head to the dining room. Miranda answered they would be there in five minutes. Stepping straight over to Andy, she grabbed her wrist. "Wait, darling. I need one for the road?"

Andy didn't hesitate and grabbed Miranda's face and kissed her. They got lost in each other's kisses and almost forgot the time. "We...uh... should go...dinner...you know?" Andy panted.

They parted again and Miranda checked herself in the mirror. She looked drunk with desire.

Dinner went smoothly with the twins talking about school and their friends. They spoke of who they totally hated and totally loved. Cassidy stated that Justin Bieber was so hot but Caroline preferred Zac Efron.

Miranda loved the little stories the twins told and she was pleased she had gotten the chance to come home to hear them. She decided she would do it more often.  
"So, Andy will you be staying over tonight?" Cassidy asked.

"Well...no I mean, why would I do that?" Andy flushed.  
Cassidy grinned. "You know, when we saw you kiss, I figured you're Mom's girlfriend now, which both Caroline and I agree would be so cool. So, I thought you would maybe sleep over with Mom."

Miranda choked on her Pellegrino and Andy's eyes were wide with pure terror in them. "You...saw...?" Andy sputtered.

"Yeah, sorry. We wanted to get you and then we saw you kiss and decided to leave you alone and just wait for you." Caroline replied.

"And don't tell us your just friends, that's not how friends kiss. Mom are you ok?" Cassidy asked, concerned when Miranda continued to cough and sputter.

Miranda got herself under control, taking deep breaths until she finished coughing. "Okay, stop. I realise you are not baby’s anymore but it was our third kiss and we haven't even talked about what all this means yet." Miranda pursed her lips. "So please, would you be so kind and leave that to us. When we know we will, and I quote, "totally" let you know." Miranda glanced at the brunette." Also, Andrea, you are very welcome to stay here tonight." Miranda stood and began to clear the table.

"Alright, we're sorry, mom. We just wanted to let you know we think it's awesome." Caroline stated.  
Miranda walked from the dining room without another room leaving Andy and the twins sat in stunned silence.

Andy got up and walked into the kitchen to help Miranda stack the dishes into the dishwasher. "Miranda, I ordered the book to be delivered electronically. I hope that's okay with you?"  
"Oh my God. I totally forgot about the book. Sure, it's good that you reminded me." Miranda smiled at her.  
Andy offered a small shy smile in return.

"I should really go home now. I had a great day. Apart from the elevator incident, the rest was amazing." Andy sighed. "But I don't think we should rush into anything."  
"Of course, Andrea." Miranda agreed quietly. "I will see you at the office tomorrow, at 8 am sharp."

"Sleep well, Miranda," Andy whispered. Miranda nodded her acceptance, watching as Andy walked to the closet and grabbed her coat. Turning from the closet, Andy saw the twins had followed her. 

"Bye girls. I hope to see you soon. Perhaps we could do dinner again?"  
They both hugged her tightly and Andy pulled back and smiled at them before leaving with a wave.

As she walked towards the subway, she felt a weird feeling settling into the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure if Miranda was mad with her or just being Miranda, but she wasn't going to let the older woman change her mind about them. Sighing, she made the decision to call her as soon as she arrived home.


	3. The Elevator 3

Chapter 3

"Okay girls, it's time to get ready for bed," Miranda told them after Andy left. They went to her and hugged her.  
"Will Andy be coming over more often?" Caroline asked. "We really like her, Mom." She glanced up at her mom and beamed happily as Cassidy nodded in agreement.

"I don't know, Bobbsey. That's up to her." Miranda was uncertain after the young woman's quick exit. "Now, I must ask, please don't tell anyone yet about Andrea and I. Just until we are sure what's happening between us and how we will manage it, okay?"

The twins nodded but gave Miranda a look that clearly said; 'We aren't stupid.' She felt reassured that they wouldn't say anything untoward about her possible new relationship.

Miranda smiled at them and gave them kisses on their foreheads. "Now, off you trot. I will come by in a minute or two to tuck you in."

The twins hurried upstairs and Miranda went into the study to set up her laptop so she could look over the book. She was exhausted and wished Andy had stayed. She hated being alone with her swirling thoughts.

Climbing the stairs, she moved into the girl's bedrooms and tucked their comforters around them, wishing them a peaceful slumber. Once they settled against their pillows, she went straight back to her study to finish her work.

Almost two hours later she was done. It never usually took that long but she struggled to focus on the book. Too many things had happened that day. She leaned back and rubbed her hands over her eyes.

Deciding to get ready for bed, Miranda went upstairs, removed her makeup and got into her pyjamas. She crawled under the covers and set her alarm. As she plugged her cell into charge, she saw two missed calls and a text from Andy. She hoped nothing had happened to her.

AS: Miranda, after I left, I had a weird feeling. I hope you are not angry at me for not staying over. Just so you know, I miss you already. xoxo A

Miranda decided not to return the call since it was almost midnight.

MP: I am not mad at all. I miss you too, darling. M  
She received a text instantly back.

AS: I am so glad. Would you open the door for me in about three minutes ;) xoxo

Miranda stared at her phone in confusion. She grabbed her favourite grey bathrobe and went downstairs. 

Looking out of the window, she saw a cab pulling up outside the house. She opened the door to let Andy in.

Andy rushed up the stoop in full babble mode. "I am so sorry that I left, Miranda. I can't explain it but just had to come back. I...you know...I missed you, and..."  
Miranda smiled at her sweetly. "Get in here, silly girl." She hugged her and gave her a sweet and soft kiss. "Let's go to bed, shall we?"

Andy shrugged off her coat and hung it in the closet. Miranda looked stunned at what Andy was wearing. Her eyes trailed from her feet to her hair. She was wearing her pyjamas and some UGG boots and her hair was in a loose braid.

"You really did miss me then?" Miranda asked with a small smile. Andy nodded. She took Andy's hand and led her upstairs to her room.

Andy looked around with wide eyes. "Wow, you have a really nice bedroom. I love it." She was stunned that she was actually there in Miranda's room.

Miranda got rid of her robe and slipped back under the covers. She pulled back the covers on the other side and tapped the bed while smirking at Andy.

Andy decided she adored the playful side of Miranda. She was glad she had gone back to make sure they were okay. Whatever 'they' were. She slid under the covers beside Miranda and snuggled in them. They were really soft and smelled fantastic, like Miranda.

Turning onto her side, she faced Miranda who was just settling down and trying to find a comfortable position. "You know, I am happy I came back. I had to make sure you weren't mad and I wanted to make sure you were okay after today. So, are you?" Andy whispered.

Miranda turned to face her and smiled up at her sweetly. "I am now. I wasn't mad, just disappointed because...I...I didn't want to be by myself after today."  
Andy caressed her cheek and snuggled closer to her. "Why didn't you just say so? I thought you just said I could stay because of the twins, to appease them. I didn't want to push my luck."

"What? No. I was very selfish when I made that offer." Miranda admitted sheepishly.

"So, what do think this means?" Andy asked shyly, unsure if it was the right time to talk about it. But she needed to know.

"It means that I am very scared of tiny spaces..." Miranda's lips twitched as Andy rolled her eyes.  
"Miranda, you know that's not what I'm talking about." Andy pouted.

Miranda smirked at her. "Oh, do I? Well, I think it means that I care about you, very much. And I figured you perhaps care for me too. That's all we need to know right now, don't you think?" Miranda caressed Andy's arms and stroked up to her face. She leaned in and kissed her.

Andy deepened the kiss and Miranda pulled her closer until she was lying on top of her. They kissed lazily but it was filled with emotion.  
Andy pulled away slightly, panting. "Wow." She breathed. "You are an amazing kisser, Miranda. But we need to stop, otherwise, I won't be able to behave myself. And to be honest, I just want to hold you and make sure we both get some rest."

"I can't wait to see what happens when you don't behave," Miranda stated. As soon as she uttered the words her eyes widened and she looked shocked by them.

Andy giggled and whispered, "You will find out soon enough. Now turn around, I want to hold you."  
They snuggled together with Andy spooning behind Miranda, caressing her until she fell asleep.  
When Andy woke up, she heard the shower running. She took her cell phone and tried to read the time. 5:49 am. "Oh good..." She whispered. She usually woke up a little later. "Miranda?" She queried as she heard the shower turn off.

"Good morning, darling. You can go ahead and take a shower in the guest bathroom attached to the room next to this one. I put some clothes for you in there and everything else you may need." Miranda said through the closed door.

"Thank you, Sweetie," Andy said, mocking her.  
"Don't tease me, Andrea. I haven't even had my coffee yet." Miranda called out, her voice light.

Andy chuckled and went to take a shower too. Even though she'd never slept at the townhouse before she already felt very comfortable there.

When she was done, Andy moved down the stairs to find Miranda in the kitchen with fresh coffee and setting up breakfast for them.

"Wow, you look gorgeous, Miranda." The editor wore a pants suit in black with a white blouse with a camisole underneath. She wasn't wearing the blazer yet, but it hung over one of the high bar stools. Her hair and makeup were flawless.

"Thank you, so do you. I like you in my clothes. I see you are still a four." She smirked.

Andy stepped over to Miranda and gave her a little peck on the mouth, trying not to smear her lipstick. While she kissed her softly the twins came in the kitchen.

Miranda pulled back still holding Andy in her arms. "It seems you always have great timing, darling. Good morning, Bobbsey's."  
"Good morning Mom." Cassidy glanced at Andy. "Andy?"  
"Did mom make you come by early?" Caroline asked.  
"No, honey. I came back last night and slept here. I wanted to make sure your mom was okay." Andy smiled at the girls.  
"Cool." They said in unison.

They all sat down and enjoyed breakfast. Cassidy told them about their art project and Caroline was humming a bit of a song she loved the most. After they finished eating, they all got ready for school and work.  
The twins left first to catch their ride and Roy was waiting for Miranda and Andy. The drive to Elias Clarke was quiet. They held hands for a while until Andy had to manage the first schedule changes.

"It was really nice waking up to you this morning," Miranda said out of the blue.  
Andy raised her eyes and grinned. "Really? Well since I never had the experience, we might have to do it again." She said cheekily.

Miranda chuckled at the words and glanced back out of the windows, watching the world pass by.  
They arrived and walked into the building together, standing in front of the elevator. Miranda started to panic again, not that anyone else around them would notice.

Andy felt the waves of apprehension rolling off the older woman. Miranda's breathing was growing faster and little beads of sweat were visible on her forehead. Andy noticed she looked very pale all of a sudden. Just like she had the day before...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

"Okay, Miranda, I need you to breathe nice and slow with me and just step into the elevator. I will be with you." Andy whispered in the editor's ear while still making sure she wasn't too close to her. The last thing she wanted was people to get suspicious. The elevator car arrived and they stepped inside.

 

Miranda was scared to death but tried to remain calm. Once the elevator door closed she took Andys hand. "God, I hate that I don't have control over this fear." She hissed.

Andy squeezed her hand in support. "Don't beat yourself up over this. Everyone has a weak spot."  
They remained standing beside each other, holding hands in silence. After what felt like hours for Miranda, they arrived. "Andrea, I want you to go get my coffee." Miranda was in full dragon mode and as soon as the elevator opened let go Andy's hand.

"Yes, Miranda." Andy stayed in the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. Outside, Emily was waiting to get the first instructions for the day from Miranda. There had a full day ahead of them and they still needed to go over some things from the Prada preview. So they would all be kept busy.

Hours passed with both Andy and Emily running around completing their assigned work. They were both at their desks after lunch when she heard her name whispered from Miranda's inner sanctum.

"Andrea?" At Miranda's call, she went into the office and closed the door. Andy was eager to go over to Miranda and kiss her and decided to do just that. Just as she was just leaning down to steal a kiss as Miranda pushed her away. "What in the world do you think you are doing?" Miranda glared at her. "Not here in my office or anywhere work related. Do you understand?"

Andy was shocked and hurt by the rejection. "Yes, Miranda." She answered simply.  
"I think what happened between us was all too sudden anyway...I mean..." Miranda brushed her fingers through her hair, "...My God, we haven't even been on a date and you slept at my house, in my bed." She turned towards the window. "I think we should dial it back a notch."

That clearly wasn't a question and Andy just stood there dumbstruck as she listened to Miranda's monologue. Tears welled up but she wouldn't let them fall. She would just go back to being her old assistant self and forget all about last night. It was clearly something that was never meant to be.  
Miranda stood on the window and played with her necklace staring at the busy traffic in front of Elias Clark.

Andy finally pulled herself together and found her voice again. "All right, is there anything else?"  
"Yes, I will be heading to the photoshoot now and I will be taking Emily with me. I expect my coffee when I return." Miranda stated softly.

Andy left her office and finally, the tears came. She hurried to the bathroom so she could cry. She hurt so much. 'Dial it back a notch? What did that even mean?' She thought. She was sure Miranda was trying to let her down gently but she would beat her to it. She decided not to waste any more time on her feelings for her boss. She needed to stop and just concentrate on her job. It couldn't be that hard, surely.

When Andy returned to the office they were already gone to the photoshoot. 'Thank God.' She thought. Sitting back down behind her desk, she got on with the work she had and answered the phones as they rang.

A couple of hours later, Andy re-entered Runway with the coffee for Miranda. During the time the editor was gone, she'd had time to think about if she should quit or not. She decided against it, unwilling to let Miranda have that victory. No way would she let Miranda see her so hurt so badly she would actually leave. She would stay and simply be professional. There would be no more of the touchy-feely stuff between her and Miranda, no matter how gorgeous that damn woman was.  
When Miranda swept past her Andy wrote a message over instant messenger. Andy knew Miranda heard almost everything they talked about.

AS: You'll need to deliver the book tonight. I threw up a couple of times and need to rest. I've already put the key on your desk.

EC: Just great. Alright, Miranda will be leaving soon so I recommend you do the same once she's left. You don't want to spread it.

AS: Thank you so much, Em. I owe you.

EC: Don't get used to it, and yes, you so owe me. Hey, guess what I was allowed to ride the elevator with her.

She smiled over at Emily and was thankful she wouldn't have to deal with Miranda again today. Miranda left an hour later and Andy was glad she was able to follow. She travelled home on the subway, so glad it was Friday and knowing she'd have some time to clear her head during the weekend.

"God I was such a fool," Andy said to herself. She couldn't believe she thought Miranda felt something for her. Her actions were just because she was scared and needed someone, not her specifically, just someone.

Tears streamed down her face as she got out of Miranda's clothes. They smelled like her, but she would just send them to Miranda's dry cleaner and let them delivered with her usual dry cleaning. She put on something comfortable and slumped onto the couch to watch TV with some comfort food and beer.

She channel surfed until she landed on the Golden Girls and settled in to watch. They usually made her laugh but tonight she couldn't really focus. From time to time her tears fell as her thoughts flittered to the older woman...she missed her.

Miranda, on the other hand, was at home enjoying the time with her daughters not even thinking that she had done anything wrong.

"So mom what are we doing on the weekend?" Caroline asked.

"Oh my God, I really want to go to the movies. There's that new movie with Melissa McCarthy out. It's called "The Boss" and we really want to watch that. Please, mommy." Cassidy asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course, Bobbsey. We haven't been to the movies for a while so that sounds good." Miranda replied.

"You know mom, you could ask Andy if she wants to come too," Cassidy said, smirking at her mother.

"Oh, how very generous of you." Miranda rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure Andrea is free this weekend but I will ask her when she brings the book, okay? But now, off to bed with you. It's getting late." Miranda shooed them off to their rooms.

"That's so cool mom, I can't wait," Cassidy yelled, running up the stairs noisily.

"Yeah, me either. I love you, mom. Good night." Caroline said, glancing over her shoulder at her mom as she walked slowly up the stairs.

"Goodnight girls, sleep tight," Miranda called out. She moved back to her study and attempted to get all of her work done so she could enjoy a weekend off for a change.

When she heard the door open an hour later, she stalked into the hallway. "Andrea, I really..." She stalled, swallowing her words. Missed you is what she was about to say. She was glad she hadn't when she spotted it was Emily delivering the book. "Why are you delivering the book, Emily?" She snapped while watching her hang the dry cleaning.

"Sorry, Miranda. Andrea went home sick and she needed to rest." Emily walked over and handed her the book, keeping her eyes cast down.  
"I see. That's all." Miranda whispered.

Emily nodded and wished her a good night. She was pleased she was off the hook, and finally off work. It was time to meet Serena and Nigel.  
Miranda was concerned. Andrea hadn't looked sick the last time she spoke to her. She decided to call her.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Miranda tried to call Andy multiple times but she didn't pick up. She was getting exceedingly concerned about the brunette. Was she really sick? And if so, why hadn't she said anything?

Miranda was confused and worried and couldn't really concentrate on the book. Somehow she managed to get it done. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was nearly 11 pm and she didn't know what to do about Andrea since she couldn't reach her.

She decided she would send a text and try to call her in the morning, perhaps Andy was asleep.  
In her apartment, Andy was nowhere near sleep. She'd seen all the missed calls from Miranda, but she couldn't pick up. She was still crying on and off, unable to control it.

She felt so sorry for herself.  
Feeling the vibration of her cell again, she looked down and saw that she had a WhatsApp message from Miranda. The editor never used Whatsapp other than with her children.

MP: Andrea, I hope you are okay. Emily told me you were sick. Call me, please. MP  
Andy closed her eyes, telling herself Miranda was just worried that she would be unable to work on Monday. She took a deep breath and decided to tell her that this wouldn't be the case.

AS: Miranda, I have the weekend to recover and be back on Monday as usual, at 8 am sharp. AS  
Well, she was proud of herself. She'd kept the message emotionless. It was simply a professional response. Unable to stop, she started to cry again.

Her cellphone rang not even two minutes after she sent the message. Of course, it was Miranda. Shit, she hadn't thought she would try to call her again. She decided to pull herself together and to get the conversation over with so she could try to sleep in peace, or better yet she could cry herself to sleep.  
"Yes, Miranda?" Andy answered.

"Oh, there you are. I am glad you picked up finally." Miranda breathed.  
"Is there anything I can do for you?" Andy asked, sniffing a little from all her crying.

"And what would that be, at that hour? Really Andrea, don't be ridiculous." Miranda sounded exasperated. "I was just checking in on you. Are you okay?" Miranda asked, sounding concerned. Now she could hear Andy, she thought she didn't sound good at all.  
"I'm fine, Miranda. Was there anything else?" Andy snapped at her.

Miranda began to understand that something else was going on. "Andrea, what's wrong? Have you been crying, darling?"

Hearing Miranda so concerned and calling her darling had Andy sighing and tears rolled down her cheek once again.

"No, Miranda. Everything is great now you're off the hook, don't you think? And please, keep your false endearments to yourself."Andy found herself becoming worked up. "I am just your assistant and nothing more. I think we agreed on that today." Andy hissed, happy they were on the phone so she didn't have to look into Miranda's eyes. She knew she would melt seeing those fierce crystal blue eyes turn on her with disappointment or icy indifference highlighted in their depth.

"I see," Miranda stated. "So that's what this is all about, me wanting a date first before we jump into bed? Well, call me old fashioned but I thought that's the right way to do things. And I certainly didn't agree on you just continuing on as just my assistant, I simply said we should take things slower."

Miranda heard the younger woman sobbing into the phone. She would give her right arm to be there and to comfort her. There was a long pause before she continued to speak. "Now, darling, would you please go on a date with me? Please, Andrea?"

Andy sighed by the seductive voice. She knew how to wrap someone around her finger with just words. "You really mean it? I mean you know I can't take another rejection like today again okay?"

"I didn't mean to reject you but to protect you. I didn't want anyone to see us together because we could both get in real trouble with HR. It could affect your future career. We simply need to make sure we understand what this all means, and once we are sure this can work, we can make a statement to HR." Miranda stated, wanting the brunette to understand. "Although kissing will always be a little awkward in the office, even with the door closed." Miranda sighed. "I am sorry I was just...concerned and busy. All I know is that I miss you and I care about you and I really would like it if you would come with me and the girls to the movies tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh Jesus, Miranda, I am sorry I was such an idiot. I thought you were scared and trying to get rid of me. I really miss you too. And I am not sick I was just...I am stupid. And I would really love to go with you and the girls tomorrow." Andy felt like a complete moron.

Miranda bit her lip she was glad to hear Andy wasn't sick and that they had gotten their misunderstanding out of the way. "Wonderful, why don't you come over for lunch at the townhouse and we go to the movie theatre from there? Let's say one o'clock?" Miranda lay down on her bed still fully dressed. She felt like a teenager arranging her first date.

She was happy when Andy agreed to her plan. "Alright, darling. It's a date. Now, promise me, no more tears tonight. I wish..." She didn't need to finish.  
"I know, Miranda. I wish that too. I promise you no more tears and I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Andy whispered into the phone.

"Good night and sleep tight, my darling," Miranda said.  
Andy replied by wishing her the same. They hung up and Andy felt like a huge weight had lifted from her shoulders. She felt very exhausted all of a sudden. And decided to go to bed early, hopefully, she could sleep in.

Miranda stripped and got into bed. She was laying on her side, smelling Andy's scent from the night before. Her hand caressed the spot where the younger woman had slept. Knowing that she would see her soon, she fell asleep quickly.

Miranda woke up at 9.39 am the following morning. She loved that her girls slept in too and she no longer needed to wake up as early on the weekends.

She heard the soft knock on the door. "Come in, Bobbsey's." Even though they were now 13, the twins still loved to come and cuddle with her in the mornings. This was their quality time when they talked or just sleep more while being close. The three Priestley women loved these mornings.

They snuggled in, a twin curled up on either side of Miranda. She still had her eyes still closed.  
"Mom, I can't believe you slept so long. Are you sick?" Cassidy asked sleepily. She closed her eyes while she laid next to her mom and yawned.

Miranda chuckled at the question. "No, I am not sick, just lazy for once. I love that you still come here in the mornings and cuddle with me." She smiled and stroked Caroline's hair while Cassidy snuggled even closer.  
They were quiet for some time when Cassidy asked; "So mom, did you ask Andy about the movies today?"  
"Mm-hm, I did," Miranda said with a small smile. She knew how curious they were, wondering if Andrea would come or not. "She will have lunch with us first and then we'll go to the movies. Does that sound okay?"

"Awesome," Caroline said.  
Cassidy smirked and started to tease her mom. "Mommy has a date, mommy has a date, mommy has a..." She chanted.

Miranda blushed and pulled a pillow over her face to hide.

"Don't tease me, girls. I am really happy about the date today but also that you will be with me." Miranda admitted.

"Aw mom, you are so cute when you're in love. We've never seen you like this. Not with dad or Stephen." Caroline stated softly. "We can see she must be special to you," Caroline said.

Miranda pulled the pillow away and she and Cassidy looked at Caroline in surprise. She was usually the quieter of the twins.

"You are both growing up way to fast. But yes, Andrea means a lot to me. Thank you for being so supportive. That actually means the world to me." Miranda pulled her daughters close and hugged them tightly.

Although she would always deny it, the twins saw some tears of happiness in their mother's eyes.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Andy woke up when she heard her phone vibrate against the bedside table. She grabbed it and squinting at the screen, saw it was almost 11 am. She was a text from Miranda. Hopefully, she wasn't cancelling their date, she was so looking forward to it.

MP: Good morning, darling. I am looking forward to our first date. X

She held her phone to her chest and sighed. Oh my God, that's so sweet. She grinned and tapped out her response quickly.

AS: Good morning, love. Me either. I can't wait to see you xx

She didn't have to wait long until it vibrated again.

MP: Love? I think I like it. Now hurry! X

Andy jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to shower. It seemed like she was ready in a heartbeat and soon she was running downstairs to hail a cab.  
Meanwhile, at the townhouse, the twins were taking their showers readying themselves for the day. 

Miranda was sat in the kitchen, drinking some scalding hot coffee and reading the newspaper when she heard the lock on the front door. She looked at the time.   
12.35 pm. It was too early to be Andrea. 'But clearly not.' She thought to herself, smiling as she walked towards the front door and saw Andy's silhouette beyond the frosted glass panes.

As the door swung open, Andy stared at Miranda, her jaw slack from the sight of her in jeans and a button down. Shaking herself from her stupor, she greeted the editor. "Hi, Miranda."

Miranda leaned against the wall in the hallway with her arms crossed, smirking at her hot, young date. "Miranda? What happened to love?" She asked.

Andy simply stepped beyond the older woman and put her coat in the closet. Spinning on her heel she walked over to Miranda, hesitating for a moment. She was scared of receiving another rejection, but unable to resist, took the final step and slid her hands up Miranda's arms. "Hello, my love." She whispered, closing the distance to kiss her softly.

Miranda's arms unfolded and she slid them around Andy's waist. Their kiss grew passionate and Andy pressed her up against the wall, her hands cupping Miranda's neck and jaw as she angled their heads into the searing kisses. Miranda's tongue slipped over Andy's bottom lip and she granted her immediate entrance. They were panting through their noses when Andy decided to slow their kissing down and they came to a stop. Miranda's head fell on Andy's shoulder as she tried to regain her breath.

"I missed you," Andy whispered in her ear still out of breath.  
Miranda hugged her even tighter but then let go. "The twins..." It was all she needed to say.

Andy's eyes widened. She hadn't even thought of them when she made to kiss Miranda like that, but then again, they had seen them kissing before.

Miranda nodded over to the kitchen. "Coffee?" She asked.

Andy smiled at her thankfully at the offer since she'd left the house without having one. "God, yes please." While Miranda poured them both some coffee, Andy sat down on a barstool. "So, have you guys decided what we are watching at the movies?" She asked.

"Yes, the twins wanted to watch The Boss. I believe it's a comedy." Miranda stated, handing Andy her coffee.  
Their hands brushed against one another and Miranda couldn't stop herself from leaning in and giving Andy a chaste peck on the lips.

"Thank you." Andy smiled but a blush rose up her cheeks. She would have to get used to a lovesick Miranda. Who clearly, just like her, couldn't get enough.  
"Hey Andy, you're here already? Cool." Cassidy yelled when she saw her mother's date sitting in the kitchen. She ran over and gave her a hug.

"It appears so. Where's your sister?" Miranda asked.  
"I'm here. Hi Andy, it's nice to see you again." Caroline said shyly.

Andy pulled Caroline in for a hug. "Hey, honey. It's good to be here."

Caroline smiled up at Andy upon hearing the endearment.

Miranda's heart warmed at just seeing them all getting along so well. Her daughters had never hugged Stephen when they met him and most certainly not after they got to know him better. So, this seemed like a good start, Miranda thought.

"I prepared some sandwiches earlier and a salad for lunch. How does that sound?" Miranda asked them all.  
The twins and Andy nodded happily and Miranda set them to work to grab what they needed for lunch.  
After their lunch, they headed out to the movies. 

Miranda had decided to drive her Mercedes and it was something Andy was absolutely not used too. She'd never seen Miranda drive as they had Roy during the week. But then again, she'd never been on a date or spent time at the weekend with Miranda either.  
To see her like this, to watch how she was with her children, was really humbling and she fell even more in love with the woman.

At the movies, Andy and Miranda sat between the twins. During the movie, Andy felt a hand slide into hers and a thumb caressing her skin. It felt nice to be so close to her. As soon as the lights were turned back up as the movie ended the hand vanished. They couldn't be seen like that until it was clear what they both wanted and felt.

Everyone enjoyed the movie and they'd had some good laughs. Back in the car, they decided to stop and get ice cream before returning back to the townhouse.  
"Mom, can we go over to Karen's house? She just got some new makeup we wanted to try out? And we thought you may appreciate us being out of your hair for a while, otherwise, it's not really a real date." Cassidy stated bluntly.

Miranda and Andy both looked at each other and blushed. Andy couldn't stop her chuckle. "Sure, you can go but I want you to be back by nine pm."

Andy turned around to look at the twins on the back seats. "That's a nice thought, Cassidy. But you're not in our hair. I need you to know that I like you guys a whole lot and I love spending time with you and your Mom." Andy smiled at them. The last thing she wanted was for them to think she was taking their mom away from them.

"Thanks, Andy. You are so sweet to us and our Mom..." Caroline said.

Cassidy interrupted. "...but we really want to see Karen's new makeup."

Miranda pulled in her parking spot in front of the townhouse. She had to work hard pull herself together so she didn't cry at the brunette's reassurances.

The twins hurried inside having already finished their ice cream. They got their phones. "Bye Mom, bye Andy." On the way out to their friend's house, Cassidy winked at her mother which left her open-mouthed and speechless.

"Cheeky girls you've got there especially Cassidy." Andy laughed at the still speechless woman.

"They are growing up way to fast..." Miranda sighed, shaking her head.

"Miranda, I would like to talk to you about something." Andy requested anxiously.

"Will we need wine for that?" Miranda queried, suddenly anxious.

"Yeah, probably." Miranda raised an eyebrow at her while pouring two glasses of chilled white wine from the fridge. She led her young assistant upstairs into the living room.

"Let's hear it," Miranda demanded, sitting down and sipping her wine. She waited until Andy started.

"Okay, I'll give it to you straight. I've had a job offer at the New York Mirror and I need to quit Runway since my new job starts in two months." Andy spoke quickly.  
Closing her eyes, she waited for hurricane Miranda to pass by. When nothing happened, she slowly opened them. Miranda was just staring at her sipping some more wine. 'Oh-uh!' Andy thought.

TBC in chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Miranda stood up and walked towards the windows, she looked over the back garden contemplatively but she didn't really seem mad.

"Look, Miranda, I'm not leaving because of us or you. I have to go because I need to move on. I want to have a thriving career as you do...I...please don't be mad..." 

Andy walked towards Miranda and stood behind her. She wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist and lay her chin on the older woman's shoulder.

Miranda covered Andy's hands, where they rested on her stomach and stroked them. "I'm not mad, Andrea. I just didn't expect it to be so sudden...so soon." She sighed and a tear rolled down her cheek.

That was it. She wasn't mad she was sad, Andy realised. She saw Miranda crying in the reflection of the window. Turning the older woman around in her arms, Andy embraced her.

"Oh no, Miranda. Please, don't cry." Andy pleaded. "I'm not leaving you, you need to understand that. I'm leaving Runway. I couldn't...wouldn't ever leave you. I don't want to miss having you in my life. Ever. Okay?"  
Miranda looked at Andy with tears in her eyes and the track marks marring her face. She looked stunning even when she cried. Andy just leaned in and kissed her softly, not rushing.

Miranda responded to the soft contact. This was what she needed and wanted the most. Someone to take care of her, for once. "You are a remarkable woman, Andrea, do you know that? I am usually so good at holding back my emotions, but I cannot do that with you. And with you, I don't want to either." Miranda caressed Andy's cheek and kissed her softly once more.

"I don't want you to hold back. You need to let go. After being the strong, powerful and successful businesswoman during the day you need to be able to let go sometimes." Andy felt an immense relief. "I'm glad you can do so with me, that you trust me enough. That makes me really happy." Andy whispered with tears glistening in her eyes too.

"Thank you, my love." Miranda hugged her tightly. After a few moments, she broke their embrace. "Wait here." She asked softly.

Andy nodded and watched as Miranda left the room. 'Well, that could have gone worse.' Andy thought. She thought about the editor crying in front of her. Even in those moments, she found Miranda sexy as hell, and she was so happy the editor felt she could be open with her about her feelings.

Miranda returned with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. She smiled at Andy. "Let's toast on your new job and on us." She locked her lips. "What am I to you, Andrea?" She asked seriously, setting the glasses down and opening the bottle.

Andy was startled when the bottle popped open and jumped. She couldn't stop the small chuckle.

They both sat down and Miranda poured two glasses for them, never taking her eyes off Andy as she waited for an answer.

"Okay, this is very easy for me and I hope it is for you too. I want you in my life, Miranda." She swallowed nervously. "As my partner, my friend, my lover and everything else you have in a relationship." Andy grinned at the sign of Miranda's relief.

"So? A relationship? With me? You know what that means, right?" Miranda queried.

"Well, since I haven't slept with you yet I don't know about that part," Andy smirked. "I know about your life, Miranda. I think your children are fantastic. I know how important your work is to you. You pull off the impossible to create a thing of beauty each month. I realise we would have to deal with the press too." Andy caught Miranda's eyes. "Most importantly, I know we would be amazing at dealing with all of it together. Especially the first part." Andy giggled and to her surprise, Miranda chuckled too.

"Cheeky...Okay then..." Miranda said while lifting her glass and Andy did the same. "It's June 19th, 2009, this will be a date to remember always, as the official date I started the most wonderful relationship with the most beautiful woman on Earth." Miranda smiled softly at Andy. "And I want to congratulate on your new job, my darling." She clinked their glasses together and they both sipped at the champagne.

Andy was thrilled. "So, officially I'm your girlfriend? Does that mean I can kiss you now?" Andy asked, waggling her eyebrows up and down.

Miranda chuckled and pulled her towards her for a kiss. "You can kiss me anywhere you want to. I am not hiding this, even if the press goes nuts. My girls don't want us to hide either. I have already spoken to them about that. I wanted to make this official. They were thrilled." Miranda reassured, leaning her forehead against Andy's.

"You don't know how happy that makes me, Miranda." Andy sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying that moment.

"Me too, in fact..." Miranda leaned back and tapped Andy's cheek to get her to open her eyes. "...I love you very much, Andrea."

Andy pulled back with wide eyes. She saw the sweet smile of Miranda and she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "Oh my God, really?" Miranda nodded. "I love you too... I mean, of course, I do...I mean...really? You love me?"

Miranda smiled at her excitement and leaned in to kiss her again. "I do, darling very much so."  
"Wow!" Andy breathed. "Miranda I'm stunned. This is a lot to take in over one night, don't you think?" Andy laughed and lay her down her head against Miranda's shoulder.

Miranda instantly started to stroke the young woman's hair. "I know. For me also." Miranda sighed. "I can take it back if it's too much." She said sarcastically.  
"Don't you dare." Andy grinned up at her.

"Now, tell me about your new job. How did you get it without a letter of recommendation?" Miranda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I got it through my best friend Doug. His friend is the editor in chief of the Mirror. I went out with them a few weeks ago and he asked what I wanted to do after Runway, so I told him that I want to be a journalist and he said I should send him some of my work." Andy was so happy she could finally tell someone, her someone, about the job offer. She continued to tell the story. "So, I sent him some of my writing last week and he called me yesterday. He told me how talented he thought I was and that they have someone leaving in August. He wants me to join the team. I was absolutely thrilled and told him, yes, but then I thought about you and the fact that I would have to quit and that made me sad and scared because I didn't know how to tell you. But I am glad I have now and I am so ridiculously happy about everything."

"I am happy for you, my darling girl," Miranda said. She was really quite proud of her Andrea. She was conquering the world on her own terms.

They stayed cuddled up for the rest of the evening and talked about her leaving Runway. Miranda spoke about talking to HR the following Monday, she would tell them that they were in a relationship. Andy told Miranda a little about her parents, she needed to call them and tell them about Miranda and their new relationship before the press announced it to the world. While they were talking the door to the living room opened and the girls came in.

"What no kissing on your date?" Cassidy blurted, laughing at the two women.

"Hi, how was it at Karen's house?" Andy asked them.  
They both settled on the loveseat across from the couch. "It was cool. Her new makeup is very nice, Mom. It's Clinique." Caroline said with sparkling eyes to her mom.

"Clinique? Well, that's acceptable." Miranda said.  
"We want to add it to our birthday list, right Cass?" Caroline prodded.

"Yes, absolutely. So, how was the rest of your date?" Cassidy askes giggling.

"Very nice, thank you," Andy responded, knowing that they were dying to know if they were officially together now.

"And?" Cassidy drawled, her eyebrow raised.  
Andy sat up and gave Miranda a soft kiss, much to her surprise, and looked back at the twins. "And...I love your Mom, very much." She said. Miranda smiled happily.

"Oh my gosh, that's way cool." Cassidy and Caroline hopped out of the loveseat and hugged them both. "But no making out in front of us. We are way too fragile to handle that." Cassidy stated sarcastically while Caroline chuckled.

"Oh my god, get out of here you two," Miranda said and shooed them with her hands.

The twins laughed as they got up and left. Before leaving the room, Cassidy turned around and giggled again. "Just saying..."

"Out!" Miranda laughed throwing the cork of the champagne bottle after her.

TBC in chapter 8


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So, we're officially together now, huh? What will you tell HR on Monday? That your assistant is assisting you in more than one way?" Andy teased Miranda.  
"Not you too, Andrea...Do you want me to send you to bed too as I did with the girls just now?" Miranda replied with a slight curl on her lip.

"Oh please, would you?" Andy stated, teasing the older woman some more as she stepped over to Miranda and sat sideways on her lap and encircled her arms around her neck. "I would take you with me."

"Oh my god. what have I gotten myself into?” Miranda said faking annoyance while rolling her eyes.  
Andy tilted her head up and came very close with her lips. "I can't wait to make love to you though." She whispered against Miranda's lips.

Miranda moaned and couldn't help but close the distance between them and kiss her. But this time their kisses heated up immensely. Tongues played with each other and little moans escaped their mouths. Her hands were wandering up and down Andy's back.

Andy's hand went down between Miranda's cleavage playing around with the buttons on her blouse. She let go of the buttons and cupped one of Miranda's breast very gently and squeezed it.

Miranda moaned in response. "Oh shit, Andrea" The whispered moan slipped out of her mouth while Andy caressed her breast, running her thumb lightly over her nipple. Miranda hadn't had sex for quite some time and didn't have one-night stands because of the publicity. She wasn't intimate with Stephen for over a year before he filed for divorce. And she certainly had never had sex with a woman, which made her even more nervous. More than anything, she was turned on to no end by her lovely assistant.

"Oh God, Miranda. I love it when you cuss because of my touch. It turns me on even more." Andy admitted, whispering in her ear while nibbling on it and sucking on her pulse point.

Suddenly Miranda stopped and pushed her back slightly. Struggling to get herself together, she couldn't speak at first, but she didn't have too as Andy knew exactly what the problem was.

"I know love, the girls are here. I am sorry I can't keep my hands off you." Andy smiled sweetly at her.  
"Don't apologize for that. But you are right...the girls." Miranda sighed.

Andy stood up and pulled the editor up with her and hugged her. "I love you so much, Miranda and I would never do anything to embarrass you in front of your girls. I will go home now and dream about you and how great our first date was." She said with a dreamy look on her face.

"I don't deserve you, darling. I love you too. Please know that furthermore, I promise that we will continue what we started when we are alone because I can't wait either." Miranda purred in her ear which made Andy shiver.

"Okay, I really have to go now." Andy whimpered.  
Miranda chuckled at that and followed her to the closet and helped her in her coat. "Please take a cab and call me when you get home safely, okay?" Miranda walked over to her and kissed her lightly before Andy waved her goodbye.

Andy thought about the day while walking a bit and trying to hail a cab. This was maybe one of the best days ever.

Once she got home, she threw on her pyjamas and went to bed with her phone to call Miranda and tell she was safe and sound.

"Hello?" Miranda queried.

"I am home safe and sound," Andy said with a smile.

"Good, I am glad. Well that you're safe not that your home and away from me." Miranda sighed and continued. "I went to look in on the girls, Cassidy was sound asleep but Caroline was still awake..."  
"Was she okay?" Andy interrupted.

"Oh yes, she is fine. She told me she's never seen me happier and that she really likes you a lot." Miranda said.

"Aw, that's great and it's important that they are okay with us. Are you in bed?" Andy asked.

"Yes, I just slipped in since there is no book and I am not able to work after what you started before." Miranda teased.

"Oh great. Like it is my fault that you're so hot. And I don't think I had to wrestle you down to kiss me back?!" Andy chuckled and so did Miranda.

"I am a little...scared...apprehensive." Miranda confessed.

"Of what?" Andy asked gently.

"Well, I haven't had sex in a really long time and never with a woman. I am scared I will do it all wrong and disappoint you." Miranda whispered.

"Don't worry, Miranda, you could never disappoint me. We will experience our first-time having sex with a woman together. You realise I've never had sex with a woman either?" Andy questioned. Miranda hummed in acknowledgement. "There are so many fantasies in my head and when I imagine you and me having sex or what I want to do to you, I think we will fit perfectly together," Andy said.

"What kind of fantasies?" Miranda asked.  
"Well...you know...um...shit, I can't tell they're way too naughty." Andy giggled

"I want to hear them though, please?" Miranda requested.  
"Oh gosh, okay. Do you remember when you wore that charcoal Bill Blass pencil skirt and that white wraparound blouse and your Louboutin heels three weeks ago?"

"Yes." Miranda husked.

"I mean that day I couldn't even think straight. When I saw you in the conference room bending over the table to get a sheet from Nigel. I just wanted to throw everyone out, pull the blinds down and have my way with you over the table." Andy admitted.

"Really? What would you have done to me?" Miranda almost whispered.

Something in Andy's mind clicked and she knew she was in the middle of having phone sex with Miranda. Shifting in bed, she made herself comfortable so she could enjoy herself too. "I wouldn't be gentle or sweet, I would have ravished your mouth first and pushed you onto the table. I would have hiked your skirt up over your hips and spread your legs so I could stand in between them. Of course, you wore stockings in my fantasy. Easier access."

Miranda didn't talk anymore, Andy just heard how her breathing had changed. It was faster and breathy little moans escaped. She was so turned on that she wouldn't need much to orgasm. 

Just hearing her was almost enough. She continued also a little out of breath. "I would have ravished your breast through your blouse and...would have gone down on my knees. Kneeling in front of you, I would push your sexy lace panties aside and...oh God, Miranda..."

"Don't...stop, darling...please." Miranda panted and Andy could tell she was so close and needed it so badly as did Andy.

"I would have slipped my tongue in your wet core and licked you so hard and good that it wouldn't take long until you throw your head back and scream my name...uh, Miranda talking to you like this is going to make me come...I want...come with me. I know your close...oh yesss..." Andy imagined the older woman touching herself.

"Oh god, Andreaaaa...oh fuck...oh that feels...amazing...uhhhh..." Miranda moaned.  
They both came very hard and were pretty satisfied after Andy's little story.

"Sorry, my darling, but I was so turned on from before...and your voice...I am so sorry." Miranda said still panting.

"You are sorry? Oh my god! If phone sex is already this good with you, I will probably explode when we have sex for real. Don't be sorry, I came too, just hearing you aroused did it for me."

"Good to know. Alright, how about we get some sleep and we can talk tomorrow. I will call you okay?" Miranda said laying in her bed all satisfied wishing she could hold her love in her arms.

"Ok sure, I love you, Miranda. Sleep tight." Andy smiled happily, knowing the editor would hear it in her voice.  
"I love you too, darling," Miranda whispered, humming as she settled into her pillows. "Good night."

TBC in Chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

"Hello?" Andy answered her phone without even looking on the screen since she'd only just woken up.  
"Hi Andy, it's me, Cassidy." The happy voice of Miranda's daughter assaulted her ears. 

"Good morning sweetie. Is everything okay?" Andy asked.

"Sure thing... sorry, did I wake you?" Cassidy was hesitant.

"Yes but that's okay. What's going on?"

"So we are all in Mom's bed together and we were wondering if you would like to join us today?" Cassidy asked, clearly giddy and excited.

"In bed?" Andy asked confused.

"Nooo, silly. I have a soccer match against Westfield High. We are so going to kick their butts..."

"Cassidy...language...hand me the phone, please." Andy heard Miranda's tired voice in the background and chuckled.

"Hey, good morning, beautiful. What time should I be there?" Andy asked.  
"Why don't you come over now for a late breakfast? The soccer game doesn't start until 12.30pm. But Andrea, don't feel that you have to come, alright?" Miranda insisted groggily.

"But I have the feeling that I need to come over, simply because I really miss you and the girls," Andy said sweetly.

Miranda smiled and the twins teased her. "Mommy is in lurve...Andy lurves Mommy."

"Hurry up, Andy. We want to eat breakfast already." Cassidy yelled the last part into the phone before they got up and rushed into their rooms to get dressed.  
"Okay, love. I'm just gonna take a quick shower and come right over, okay?" Andy said.

"Acceptable, darling. Oh, and by the way, I really enjoyed our...um...conversation last night." Miranda added with a huge smirk.

"Oh God, Miranda. It felt so good. I think I might want to have lots of conversations with you." Andy grinned  
"Oh, you. Get over here now." Miranda stated, flustered.  
"Alright, see you in a little while." With that, Andy hung up and got out of bed to prepare herself for a day with the three Priestly women. She couldn't wait and was thrilled that Miranda allowed her to see her share her private time with her girls. She still couldn't believe her luck.

As she arrived at the front door of the Townhouse, the two redheads were already waiting and opening the door. "Hi, Andy. Finally! We are starving! Come on in." Caroline pulled Andy in and hugged her. Cassidy bounded up and wrapped herself up against the brunette and her sister.

Andy's eyes widened as she saw the editor approach down the hallway. She had never seen Miranda in jeans before. 'I bet her ass looks so sexy in those jeans.' She thought to herself.

"Alright, alright. Let go of Andrea, it's my turn." Miranda said, pulling her away from the twins and embracing her immediately.

"I missed you. And you look absolutely incredible in jeans" Andy whispered in the crook of Miranda's neck before kissing it lightly.

"So did I, and thank you, darling," Miranda whispered, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips and making sure it wasn't too inappropriate since the twins were still there.

"Aw, so cute," Caroline whispered to her sister as they both stood, arms crossed, watching their Mom and Andy interact.

"Okay, now that's enough for our eyes. Mom, Andy, let's go eat." Cassidy said giggling.

After their late breakfast, they travelled to the soccer field to watch Cassidy play. During the game, Andy struggled to stay away from the editor. She couldn't touch her or hold her hand as they wanted to wait until HR was informed of the changes in their relationship. Since Caroline was stood with them, it wasn't too hard to talk while cheering Cassidy on.

After the final whistle, with Dalton winning the game, Cassidy came over and asked if she was allowed to go and eat pizza with the coach and their team once they had taken their showers.

"Alright, Cassidy. But make sure to be home by 7 pm. It is a school night." Miranda stated with a smile.  
Cassidy hugged all of them and left at a run.

"Mom, can you drop me off at Karen's house on the way home? I'll be bored without Cassidy."

Miranda agreed and also told her to be home by 7 pm. They dropped her off and Andy continued on to the townhouse with Miranda. They decided they'd cook an early dinner together since they had skipped lunch. "Would you care for some red wine?" Miranda asked, holding up the bottle.

"Already? Are you trying to get me drunk?" Andy teased.

Miranda smirked. "Maybe..." She said playfully.

"Okay, I'll have some," Andy replied while looking in the fridge deciding what to cook. "How about some Pasta with homemade pesto?" Andy asked after she saw what Miranda had on offer.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful." The editor said. She walked over to Andy and encircled her waist from behind. "You know, darling, I haven't even had a real kiss yet today."

"Aw, poor baby," Andy said. Turning around, she embraced Miranda. She pulled her head back a little and looked into her crystal blue eyes. "I love you, Miranda." She husked before leaning in to give her a heartfelt kiss.

Miranda started to shiver as the kiss deepened. Andy's hands were wandering over her back and down to cup her ass and the situation heated up very quickly. Miranda pulled back suddenly. "I am so sorry, Andrea, but I can't..."

Andy cut her off. "No, no, it's okay. I don't want to pressure you into anything. I just wanted to show you how much I love you through the kiss, I wasn't planning on seducing you here in your kitchen." Andy tried to pull away but the editor cut her off and put her finger on Andy's lips. 

"You didn't let me finish, Andrea." Miranda leant in next to her ear and whispered. "I can't wait any longer. After our call last night all I think about is that. I want to feel you, to make love to you. Andrea, I need you. So please...seduce me..."

Andy started to lick Miranda's finger that was still resting on her lips and her eyes fluttered close while doing so.

Miranda moaned and removing her finger, captured Andy's lips in a heated battle. She devoured her.  
Andy felt dizzy and forgot where she was throughout the passionate kiss.

"Andrea..." Miranda mumbled between kisses.  
"Yes, Miranda?" Andy moaned breathlessly.  
"Bedroom...now..." The demand had Andy pulling away and smiling down at the older woman.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Miranda almost dragged Andy upstairs to her bedroom. She simply couldn't wait any longer. Once inside her room, she locked the door in case one of the twins arrived home early. The last thing she wanted was to be caught in a delicate situation with the brunette. She looked up at Andy with wanton lust clouding her eyes and stepped towards her. Sliding her hands around Andy's waist and up her sides, she pulled her shirt up and over her head. She threw it on the floor.

 

Andy shivered at Miranda's light touch. Closing her eyes she enjoyed the moment with her soon to be lover while she pulled Miranda close and caressed her as well. "Miranda, you feel so good but I think we are way overdressed for this occasion." She opened her eyes and looked into Miranda's blazing blue eyes. She knew that this was right. She took the hem of Miranda's sweater and pulled it slowly over her head. After she threw it on the floor she fumbled with the button of her jeans. "And as much as I love you in these jeans because you look sexy as hell in them, they need to go," Andy said seductively.

She finally got the jeans open and pulled them down slowly and Miranda stepped out of them. Andy slid her hands up Miranda's body and enjoyed her first sight of the editor in her sexy lingerie. Miranda wore a black lace bra and thong which she would have never guessed. Her hands slipped behind her back to the clasp of her bra while kissing and licking her neck.  
"You are taking your sweet time undressing me..." Miranda whispered.

Andy unhooked her bra and slowly slid the straps down her shoulders and off her. Letting it fall on the floor. Her hands were immediately on Miranda's breast caressing them. She leant down and sucked one nipple in her mouth.

Miranda moaned. "Oh, darling, please...let's lay down...my legs are giving in...Oh lord, that feels so good."

Andy walked them towards the bed while still kissing her. They stood in front of the bed when she stepped back and pushed Miranda onto the bed. Andy got rid of the rest of her clothes in record time except her underwear. Miranda was lying in bed with closed eyes.  
Andy crawled on top of her hovering over the editor whose eyes fluttered open. "Miranda, you are the sexiest woman I have ever laid my eyes upon and I feel privileged that I get to see you like this." She kissed Miranda, whispering the words between the soft brushes of her lips over the editors. Licking her behind her ear made the older woman gasp. "I'm going to make love to you now."

"Please, darling, I am burning up for you...I need you." Miranda's hands caressed the bare skin of Andy's back.

Andy kissed her way down until she settled between Miranda's legs. She hovered over Miranda's center and kissed it through her panties. Miranda writhed at her first touch. Andy tugged at Miranda's thong. "I will take those off now, okay?" She whispered. Miranda nodded quickly. "I need your consent, love.  
Miranda obeyed immediately and impatiently. "Please", Andrea!"

Andy peeled Miranda's thong down her toned legs, tossing them to the side. "I know, my love. I will take care of you, don't worry." Andy lowered her head and licked her core the whole length, very slowly she repeated that a couple of times until she heard the editor begging again.

"Darling...Oooh...you feel amazing. Please...inside... I need you inside, right now." Miranda gasped.  
Andy looked up and saw a flushed Miranda, writhing and panting. Her hands grabbed the sheets as Andy entered her with two fingers. "Miranda you look gorgeous and you are so wet." She said while picking up the rhythm with her fingers.

"More..." Miranda choked out. It was the only word she could formulate while in such a passionate state.  
Andy understood and stopped to take her fingers out. Miranda whimpered at the loss but when Andy re-entered her with three fingers she arched off the bed moaning. Andy pumped in and out very fast and lowered her head, her mouth hovering over the older woman's clit and her warm breath washing over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Miranda's fingers were in her hair now raking against her scalp as she moved in rhythm with Andy's fingers.  
"I want you to come for me, my love." Andy requested before taking the little bud in her mouth and sucking on it.

That did it for Miranda, she felt like her body was exploding under Andy’s touch. "Oh god, darling...I...I'm coming...Óh...God, I'm com....yesss...oh...yesss." She slowly rode out her orgasm.

When Andy was sure Miranda came down from her high she carefully took out her fingers and wiped her mouth with the back of her free hand. She crawled up over the editor and kissed her softly on the lips.  
Miranda pulled her on top and hugged her tightly with her eyes still closed. "Hm. darling. That was absolutely divine." She said completely out of breath.

Andy smiled and slid down next to her kissing her shoulder. "Miranda, you are absolutely breathtaking when you let go. I never imagined it would be like that and I don't think I will ever get tired of watching you climax." She said with a smirk.

Finally, Miranda recovered enough to return the favor. She turned to her so they were facing each other. Miranda's hand slid down between her legs and into Andy's panties. She felt how wet her assistant was. "I think someone's ready for me," Miranda whispered. Andy moaned her agreement. "Let's get these off, darling girl." She said while sitting up and tugging at her panties.

Andy’s breath got faster by the second. She was laying on her back with Miranda cupping her sex, massaging the folds slowly. "I...Miranda, I'm so close already...I..."  
"Shh, don't worry darling. I want to see you come undone." Miranda said teasing Andy's clit. She slipped her hand lower, easily entering Andy with two fingers. She pumped in and out very slowly tapping her clit with her thumb.

"Oh...Miranda...faster...oh yes...fuck me, baby." Miranda admired how stunning Andy looked while she pushed her over the edge. She was wet again at the sight of the younger woman writhing below her. She decided to remove her fingers and straddle Andy's leg.

Miranda rode Andy's firm thigh and ground against Andy’s center while doing so. Andy gasped at the touch of Miranda's leg against her aching center. She held on to Miranda's shoulder while they built up slowly to a faster speed. Panting sweating and moaning as they pushed each other closer to the edge.

"You’re gonna make me come...so close...ahhhh...yes...please, Miranda come with me." Andy panted.

"Oh yes...darling...God, you feel so good...shit." They tumbled over the edge together and moaned and yelled their much needed release. Miranda collapsed on Andy and they both tried to catch their breaths.

After a while Miranda looked up at her Andrea. She grinned and kissed her very lazily. "How about we take a shower together and get ready? The girls will be back in..." She just wanted to check her watch when she heard someone downstairs.

"Mom? I'm home. Mom? Andy?" Cassidy called out  
Andy stared with wide eyes at Miranda. 'Uh-oh'

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Oh my God, Miranda," Andy whispered when she heard Cassidy was already home. "What shall we do?"

"Okay, get dressed. I will go downstairs quickly." 

Miranda threw her robe on and made sure she looked presentable before she went down to Cassidy.  
"Hello Bobbsey, you're home early? I was just going to take a shower." Miranda stated.

Cassidy looked confused. "Where's Andy? Isn't that a bit rude to go and take a shower while she's here? Well, except if you're inviting her into it." She said, smirking. Miranda blushed and it hit the young girl. "Oh my God, that's what you wanted to do? Take a shower with her? Ewww...I mean...sorry, I need to go take a shower myself." Cassidy left in a hurry.

Miranda rubbed her face in embarrassment. She hadn't even been able to say something to her daughter. How immature of her. Moving back to her room slowly, she started to get dressed.

Andy exited her bathroom and looked at the editor, worry reflected in her eyes. "How did it go?" The younger woman asked.

Miranda sighed and slumped on the bed.  
"Sometimes I wish they weren't so smart. She figured it out in no time. And she was embarrassed, of course. I couldn't even talk to her. I am such a coward."

Andy tried to comfort her. "Don't beat yourself up over it. It's a normal reaction..."

She was cut off by Miranda who was furious by now. "How would you know? You don't have kids so don't tell me what's normal and what is not." Miranda glared at her. She finished getting dressed and went into the bathroom to freshen up but mostly to avoid Andy's reaction.

Andy stood there dumbstruck for a minute. She felt her eyes burning and filling up with tears. She didn't expect it to be that big of a deal. She decided to leave. She went downstairs and grabbed her things and went outside, closing the door softly behind her.

While she walked tears streamed down her face. 'How dare she throw something so hurtful at me? Miranda couldn't know...she didn't know that I can't have kids.' Andy thought to herself. The words Miranda had spoken reminded her fully of the situation. She was just a teenager when they had to remove her ovaries due to a major infection caused by cysts.

She hailed a cab and travelled home to her apartment. Keeping herself busy, she finished her letter of resignation, giving Runway their required two weeks’ notice. She had no idea how to face the editor the next day at work. She thought about calling in sick and sending the letter via email. But she didn't want to be a coward. She decided she would remain professional at all times and that meant showing up promptly.

Meanwhile, at the townhouse, Miranda emerged from the bathroom wanting to talk to Andy. Not finding her in the bedroom she thought she might have retreated downstairs. She went in search of the younger woman but couldn't find her in any of the usual spots.

Cassidy came downstairs and looked embarrassed at her mom. "Sorry about earlier, mom. I didn't mean to say 'Ewww' or run away. I know you love each other and that you'll want to express that in other ways but it was just...it surprised me that you're ready to do stuff."

Miranda looked at her daughter stunned at how mature she was. Coming to her and talking to her about sex like that. Not every teenager would do that. "No, Cassidy. It is I who has to apologize, we shouldn't have been having..." She inhaled deeply. "...hm...sex. Especially knowing that you could come home any time. So, I am sorry that we put you in that situation. And please know that you can always come to me and talk about that 'stuff'." She added.

Cassidy stepped closer and hugged her. "So where is Andy?"

"Well, actually we had a little disagreement and I maybe said something to her that was very hurtful, I guess, and now I can't find her so I think she went home." Miranda hugged Cassidy even tighter as Caroline arrived home.

"Hi guys, why are you hugging? Can I join in?" Caroline smiled at them.

Cassidy looked up at her mom and winked at her. "I was just giving mom some comfort since she had a little argument with Andy."

Miranda nodded and was happy she hadn't told Caroline the whole story.

Caroline came over and gave them a hug. "Sorry mom, is there anything we can do?" She asked.

"No Bobbsey's. It's okay. This helps. Now since Cassidy already ate how about I make you a sandwich?" She asked Caroline.

"No need, mom. I ate at Karen's house. They had pasta and chicken it was delicious." Caroline said.

"Mom, go call Andy or better yet go to her apartment, otherwise you'll both feel lousy," Cassidy said. "We will be fine watching a movie and packing our school things ready for tomorrow, okay?"

"Maybe you are right. I will try and call her." Miranda grabbed her phone and went into her study to have a little privacy.

Andy regretted leaving Miranda without an explanation. She should have talked to her. She was glad that her phone buzzed and saw Miranda's name flashing on the screen. "Hey" She answered sadly.

"Hello darling, where are you?" Miranda asked.

"I came home, I'm sorry. I was so immature but..." Andy trailed off.

"No, no that's okay. I really shouldn't have said those things. I was embarrassed and a little overwhelmed with the whole situation. So, I am sorry too." Miranda whispered.

Andy sighed with relief. "I am too, Miranda..." She sniffled a little.

"Have you been crying, darling? Oh no, I will make it up to you, I promise." Miranda cooed over the phone.  
'Oh God, she can be so cute.' Andy thought. 

"Miranda...I...um...you know...I can't have kids. That's why it was so upsetting. I don't want to make you feel guilty, but I thought you should know. And I absolutely forgive you, you didn't even know so..."

"Oh my God..." Miranda started crying at the pain she had caused the woman she cared for. "...I am so sorry."  
"Shh, please don't cry, my love. You didn't know." Andy heard Miranda sniffling and calming down a bit.

"May I ask how you found out?" Miranda queried.

"Sure you can," Andy stated. "I was only sixteen when I found out I had cysts on my ovaries. One burst and it became infected. My parents rushed me into the hospital because I was in severe pain. By the time I went into surgery, my ovaries were so damaged that they could only remove them."

"Can I come over? I need to see you now." Miranda asked.

"Of course, sweetheart," Andy reassured. "You're welcome anytime."

"Okay, I'll see you in a short while, darling," Miranda told her. She disconnected the call and stepped up to the living room. "Bobbsey's? Oh, there you are. I am going to see Andrea for a couple of hours. I should be back no later than 11 pm but I expect you to go to bed no later than 9.30 pm. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure mom, we'll finish this movie and then go to bed, we promise," Caroline said.

"Thank you, girls. If anything comes up call me or Andrea, you have our numbers." Miranda hugged them and kissed the top of their heads. Realizing how lucky she was to have them.

"Do you think you will make up?" Cassidy asked concerned, just as Miranda was ready to leave.

"We already have. I just need to tell her that I love her in person." Miranda smiled at them and swept from the room.

"Aww, that's so cute" They both called out to her, not realizing she had already left the house.

"Yeah, and it's a little creepy too. I've never seen her so happy or lovesick. But I guess that's how you feel when you find your one true love." Caroline said.

"Yeah, I hope we both find the same kind of love when we are grown up..." Cassidy whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Andy heard the light knock on her door at sprang to her feet. Stepping to the door quickly, she knew she'd be happy to see Miranda, especially after their little argument. When she opened her door, Andy was a little shocked. Miranda stood there, looking very vulnerable and small, with tears still glistening in her eyes.

"Darling, I apologise again for saying such hurtful things...I..." Miranda wasn't a person who usually stuttered or apologised but things had changed greatly. She had found the person who loved her and who she loved so much in return, and it hurt her to know she' hurt the younger woman.

"Hey, hey, it's all good. I am glad you are here because I need you now...in my arms." Andy replied as she pulled her in, closed the door and hugged her. She inhaled the editor's signature scent. She loved it so much. "Come on, let's go sit on the couch and talk. I already poured us some wine." Andy said, leading her in the living room.

"I realised after I left, how fortunate I am having my two beautiful girls. I can't believe that I didn't know...I mean...there are so many things we don't know about each other." Miranda husked.

"True, but I would love to get to know you better, and I am very pleased that you are interested in my life too. And yes, you are very lucky to have those little monsters. They are amazing and I am happy you're letting me get to know them and that I can spend time with them too." Andy said.

Miranda took Andy's hand and caressed it.  
"I am glad that you are interested in them, they are my life and they belong to me. Stephen never took any interest in them, he did not care for them as you do. He never watched a soccer game or went to a recital with me...they just put up with each other and that's it. Thank you for showing them that it can be like this, that they can be accepted and loved."

"Thanks for letting me," Andy whispered and leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"I...can I talk to you about it...I mean about you not able to..." Miranda asked very unsure and hoping not to hurt Andy further.

"Of course you can. I mean, we are entering a relationship and we need to be able to talk about anything, even if it's uncomfortable or hurtful." Andy said calmly.

"I am glad. So how did you feel when they told you about the surgery and what it meant?" They snuggled against each other and Miranda started playing with her hair.

"Well, I was confused at first. I didn't really know why everyone was so sad. It felt like someone died, people were grieving but for me, it wasn't that big of a deal until much later." Andy swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "I was 21 when it really hit me. I had started dating Nate and before our first time, he wanted to make sure I used birth control or he would have gotten some condoms. When I told him that I am not able to have children it began to sink in what it really meant. I cried a lot, and it seemed that everywhere I went all I saw were new moms and their babies. So I saw a therapist for a couple of months and it really helped me a lot." Andy looked up into Miranda's blue eyes. "Am I boring you to tears yet?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. I am just stunned at how you managed. Go on." Miranda coaxed.

"Okay. So, after that everything was fine until Nate left me two years ago. He wanted to start a family and he decided he couldn't cope with my situation. The fact that I can't give that to a man, a family that is, crushed me again. I went back to therapy. I am glad I did because I knew it would help. Still, it's hard, but I know how to handle it."

"Oh my god, I Cannot believe I said something so cruel to you..." Miranda frowned and rubbed her face.  
"It's really okay. With our relationship being two women, we can't biologically have children either, but thanks to you we already have two of them." Andy chuckled wanting to make Miranda feel better.

Miranda sat up and looked at Andy very seriously. "Why do you say that?" Miranda asked.

"Say what?" Andy was confused.

"You know, about us not having children. I know it is way too early to talk about something like having a baby but..." Miranda bit her lip.

"Miranda, I don't know if you were sick the day you had sex Ed at school, but you know we are two women and as I said I can't..."

"But I still can..." Miranda said. "...I know I am already 47 years old but we can...I mean we could get a sperm donor and I could carry our baby and raise it with you."  
Andy looked at her dumbstruck and shocked.   
"Miranda...it's really too early to talk about this. You are right, but would you seriously consider doing that? For me?"

"No darling, for us. You know, I always wanted to have another baby but then I got divorced. In a way, I am glad I never had one with Stephen." Miranda shivered at the thought of it and didn't notice when Andy began to cry.

"Thank you..." Andy sobbed. “...for taking me seriously and to think you would even consider...I mean...that's so sweet of you." Andy rubbed her eyes. "I love you, so very much, Miranda."

Miranda took her in her arms and silent tears rolled down her face too. "I love you too, darling and I would do anything to make you happy, to make us happy. Do you understand that?"

Andy just nodded and held her even tighter.  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Andy got up and wiped her face while Miranda excused herself to use the bathroom. She got the door and came back with 3 containers of Chinese food and set everything up on the coffee table in the living room.

"Hey, I ordered some food before you came because I realised we didn't have dinner," Andy explained once Miranda returned.

"That was a great idea. I must admit, I am famished." Miranda stated and Andy chuckled.

"Oh, don't let the clackers from Runway hear that Miranda Priestly actually eats." Andy laughed a little louder.

Miranda sat next to her and playfully slapped her arm.  
"So, did you talk to Cassidy? Is she okay?" Andy asked once they began to eat.

"I did actually. She came to me and we apologised to each other and talked about it. It felt really good to know she feels she can come and talk to me about anything. You were right, to begin with. It was a totally normal reaction and I just flipped." Miranda stated.  
"Oh good, I am so glad. Do you think I have to talk to her about it too?" Andy asked.

"No not until she comes and asks to talk to you of course, and Caroline doesn't know about the whole incident, so I would appreciate if we would just drop it." Miranda shrugged.

"Sure Miranda, that's fine with me. Oh, about tomorrow, I wrote my two weeks' notice. Do you think I should send it to HR straight away dating it to mid-July or should I wait?"

"No, you might as well send it to HR, so they can start looking for your replacement. It would be great if both you and Emily could train her before you go. I do have a favour to ask of you before you leave." Miranda said.

Andy raised her eyebrows and wiggled them. "Do you want to have sex in your office?" Andy asked chuckling.

Miranda glared at her but smirked at the same time. "Nooo, well maybe not in the office." She quickly added, smiling. 

"But that's not the point, I wanted to ask you if you would be the Cover-girl for the September issue?"  
Andy choked on her mouthful of Chinese noodles and as she coughed and looked at Miranda with wide eyes.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What? Miranda, are you nuts? I mean...sorry but you must be..." Andy said still coughing and choking on her food. "Did you smack your pretty little head in the way here?"

Miranda simply chuckled, loving the way she'd scared the shit out of Andy with her wish. "Not that I can recall darling, I am absolutely fine, thank you very much. I really want to do a spread on Runway employees and I want you to be the cover. We could even have a photo done together, for the articles with pictures inside. I will ask Emily and Serena and a few others. So, what do you think?"

Andy finally got her breathing under control. "You're serious? Miranda, I know you didn't really mean it, but I'm the smart fat girl, remember? And I can't pose like a model." Andy was confused and irritated that Miranda seemed so serious about the spread.

"You know, even if you are not a model, surely you wouldn't pass the chance to get photographed by Patrick Demarchelier?" Miranda said with a raised eyebrow.

Andy slapped a hand over her mouth and her eyes widened. "No way? Did he agree to this already?"

"Not only that, but it was his idea. It was when he first saw you and that is why I want you to be the cover. Also, of course, because you are simply so beautiful and I want to brag about my hot girlfriend." She smirked at her.

Andy still couldn't believe it she would be cover of Runway. "Miranda, I am so honoured that you even consider me for the cover over all the other gorgeous Runway employees."

"Soo um..." Miranda moved to sit on top of Andy, straddling her legs. "...are you going to do it?" She whispered in her ear as she put her hands under Andy's shirt.

"I hope you don't convince all the others like this...and yes...oh God, yes, I will do it." Andy started to breathe faster while Miranda caressed her breasts under her shirt.

"Good. And I have one more question for you?" Miranda breath ghosted over Andy's lips.

Andy tried to lean closer and kiss Miranda but she pulled back. Andy was becoming frustrated. "What do you want to know?" Andy said with a shaky voice.

Miranda pulled the young woman's shirt over her head and started to grind against her. "Are you wet for me, darling?" She whispered again, leaning her forehead against Andy's who was panting breathlessly.

"You can't imagine just how much...oh, goodness..." Andy moaned. She slid her hands over Miranda's ass and pulled her closer to her bucking hips. 

"Well then, let's find out, shall we? Let's find a bed." Miranda got up and when they were in the bedroom she excused herself to go into the bathroom. "Do not start without me," Miranda added smirking at her young lover.

Andy undressed and slid under the covers waiting for her love.

When Miranda emerged from the bathroom a few moments later, she stood in the doorway with only her La Perla lingerie on.

Andy gasped at the sight. "God, you are so sexy, come here now."

Miranda did as commanded and crawled onto the bed. She had a look on her face which showed pure wanton lust for Andy. She pulled the covers down and slid her hands all over Andy's body. "Beautiful..." This was the only word given before she finally kissed her.

They both moaned at the contact and Andy unclasped Miranda's bra. She let the bra straps slide down Miranda's arms and kissed her shoulder and licked her behind her ear which drove Miranda so wild that she shivered and moaned.

Suddenly, Andy rolled them over so she was on top. She straddled Miranda and pulled the bra off. She leant down and sucked a nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Miranda was lost in her Lust. "Oh darling, that feels so good. Please, please...touch me, do anything. Please, I want you."

Andy did. She removed Miranda's panties quickly and positioned herself so that their centres could touch. They both moaned at the first contact and Andy set a nice and slow rhythm, to begin with. "Ah, yes! 

Yes...Mira...mm that feels amazing. You are so wet..." Andy moaned.

Miranda joined the rhythm and they picked up speed, moving against each other faster. "Oh, God...Andreeeaah...you make me come...oh yes...Ah...you fuck me so good." Miranda moaned before she climaxed, screaming Andy's name over and over again.

When Andy heard that she picked up the speed and came too. "Fuck! Mirandahhhhhh...yes. .." They slowed down and rode out their orgasms together.

Andy finally untangled their legs and crawled down between Miranda's.

The editor didn't notice because she was lying with her eyes closed trying to recover from her intense high.  
Andy slid her tongue very carefully between Miranda's folds.

When Miranda's eyes shot open and she moaned loudly. "Oh, you’re killing me. You...you...oh, don't stop...oh my God...I don't know if I can...again..." Miranda panted.

"Don't worry, you can and you will..." Andy said blowing warm air on Miranda's hot core. Miranda was trembling very hard.

Andy continued to spoil the older woman with her tongue which she flicked over her clit softly before using it to enter her, thrusting it inside quickly.

Miranda grabbed the sheets. "Oh yes! Shit...I...coming again...Agh." Miranda screamed while she climaxed again. She felt so relieved that she could be vocal and just let go with Andy.

Miranda was covered in sweat and panting when she relaxed.  
Andy slid up beside her and cuddled next to her covering her with the sheets.

After a while, Miranda was able to speak again. "Well, I wanted to seduce you and spoil you but that was absolutely amazing." Miranda still had her eyes closed.  
Andy felt a little proud that she was able to make Miranda let go like that.

"Okay, as much as I want to stay, I need to go back to the girls. What time is it?" Miranda asked, cracking one eye open.

Andy glanced over to her alarm clock. "It's almost 9.45 pm." She snuggled back and closed her eyes enjoying the last few minutes with Miranda in bed. As they relaxed, their breathing deepened and they both fell asleep.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Andy woke up at 5 am and quickly realised Miranda was still in bed next to her. 'Shit!' She thought. She was pinching the bridge of her nose and thought about how Miranda would freak out once she woke up. She knew the twins were alone at the townhouse. They were old enough to be, but Andy just knew Miranda would go ape over this.

Deciding to let Miranda sleep and go over to the townhouse herself, Andy kissed the editor carefully on the forehead so she didn't wake her and slipped from the warm bed. She grabbed some jeans and a shirt and stepped out of the bedroom. She got dressed quickly and once outside hailed a passing cab.

She let herself into the townhouse, using her key from Runway and prepared a light breakfast for the girls. She text Roy to pick them up and take them to school and afterwards come to her apartment and pick her and Miranda up.

Caroline showed up in the kitchen first. "Hey, Andy. Did you sleep over? I didn't even here you get in last night. Are you guys okay again?" She asked while yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, sweetie." Andy gave the little redhead a wide smile. "Yes, we are fine thanks. But your Mom fell asleep at my place and I wanted to make sure you woke up to someone here and got some breakfast. Roy will pick you up at 6.45 am for school so can you wake your sister up?" She asked.

"Wait, so she still asleep at your place while you're here? She needs to get ready too, you know." Caroline said, shocked.

"I know. I'll grab the book and her computer and an outfit for the day so she can get ready at my apartment. That's why I need to leave right away again, okay? Are you going to manage by yourself?"

"You are worse than Mom." Caroline chuckled. "We are not babies anymore and will be just fine." Caroline looked up into Andy's warm eyes. "But thank you, Andy." She went over to hug her before leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs to wake her sister.

Andy grabbed everything Miranda would need and also a smashing business outfit for her sexy lady. "Bye girls, be good." She called out, laughing. She left, with the girls stood on top of the staircase, sticking their tongues out at her.

It was 6 am when she got a cab back also grabbing coffee for Miranda en route. Because she knew Miranda would be shocked at first, some caffeine would be the perfect cure. Andy grinned at herself at that thought.

She let herself back in her apartment and laid everything neatly over the couch and went inside her bedroom. Miranda was still lying gloriously naked in her bed. The sheets only covered part of her legs. Andy just couldn't resist. She stripped out of her clothes and crawled onto the bed to worship Miranda's body. She kissed the porcelain skin and caressed her everywhere she could.

The Editor started to stir and smiled immediately feeling the touch of her girlfriend. She was instantly aroused.

"Good morning, my love, I hope you slept well?" Andy whispered, still kissing her and nipping at her ear.  
Miranda stretched herself and yawned. "Never better, darling...wait...SHIT...Andrea?" she sat up with wide eyes.

Andy sat on her lap and whispered reassurances while kissing her. "Shh, sweetie, I took care of everything. I went to the townhouse...(kiss)...I woke your precious girls...(kiss)...I made them breakfast...(kiss)" By that one, she felt Miranda relax. "...I got Roy to pick them up and take them to school, afterwards he will pick us up...(kiss)...and I picked out a very sexy outfit for you to wear for work, and everything else you need...(kiss)...and the best thing is..." Andy looked into Miranda's crystal blue eyes and smiled softly. "...I got you coffee."

When Andy was done Miranda grabbed her and kissed her very sensually and with everything she felt. "You are simply amazing, darling, I love you so very much." Miranda smiled up at her.

"I love you too and I would do everything to make you happy. So, what would you say to steamy hot coffee and then a nice shower? Maybe with some company?" Andy smiled down at her innocently.

Miranda raised her eyebrow. "Cheeky...forget the coffee, let's go." she trailed kisses along Andy's neck. Andy got up and pulled Miranda with her.

They didn't really have time to fool around so they showered together efficiently with some hot kisses in between switching places to stand under the hot spray.  
"Darling, we must get ready, otherwise I will be late. And you know the dragon lady is never late." Miranda smiled at Andy.

Andy checked the time and started to panic. They were not even close to being ready for work. "Shoot Miranda, we only have 15 more minutes." They were both ridiculously aroused but needed to hurry, so they did.  
To Miranda's surprise, they made it to Elias Clarke on time. "Darling, get us some coffee I will go up and torture Emily for a little while with some impossible tasks," Miranda smirked.

Andy leaned over. "Don't be too harsh on her or I'll need to punish you later," Andy whispered licking her ear. 

She turned and got out of the car to get the coffee.  
Miranda had to compose herself since she shivered at the comment from Andy. 'That woman doesn't play fair. I cannot believe she left me aroused like this.' Miranda thought as she stalked into the elevator ready to ride up. She pressed the button for the 17th floor where her office was located and closed her eyes as the elevator moved.

The Elevator stopped abruptly before landing at Runway and Miranda's eyes widened and her breath quickened 'Oh no! No, no no! Not again.' She thought and pressed the emergency button.

"Hello, what's your emergency?" Miranda couldn't speak. She went pale and was close to passing out. "Hello? I located the Elevator and I will send help immediately, can you hear me?"

"Get...me...out..." Miranda hissed through her teeth. It was all she was able to whisper before she slid down the elevator wall and sat on the floor hyperventilating.  
"Okay, Ma'am. We will get you out. Which floor are you approximately?"

"17th...I...please..." Miranda wrote a quick text-message to Andy before she couldn't handle anymore and passed out.

Andy got back to her desk, greeted Emily and walked into Miranda's office to find that she wasn't there. "Hey, Em? Where's Miranda?" She asked the Brit.

"Well, she hasn't arrived yet, how would I know? Roy said she would be here in five minutes, that was fifteen minutes ago." Emily shrugged,

"Oh, alright," Andy said. She wondered if Miranda had been caught by Irv or Nigel on the way up and started working. After ten more minutes, she checked her phone and went pale seeing Miranda's message it only held two words.

\- Elevator...help -

"FUCK!" Andy yelled.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Andy ran like a maniac to the Elevators and saw the engineer working on the elevator. "Hey, Mister? Did you talk to the woman in there? You have to open it quickly."

The man turned and looked kind of annoyed and bored at Andy. "I do what I can ma'am and no one talked to me so I guess no ones in there."

Andy was furious and worried sick. "Now you listen to me. Miranda Priestly is in there and you will open this fucking door within two minutes or you won't ever get a job in New York City again." She screeched at him.

Hearing her name, his eyes widened and he mouthed "fuck" and went back to work as quickly as he could. Finally, he got the door open and Andy hurried inside.  
"Oh my god, Miranda, come on please wake up, sweetie." She knelt beside the older woman and caressed her head and cheek. Miranda stirred and coughed before opening her eyes. Once she looked into the other woman's brown eyes she smiled and knew she was safe. "Are you okay? Can you get up?" Andy asked worriedly.

"Andrea, get me out of here. Please." Miranda got up with Andy's help and they walked to the closest bathroom. Andy locked the door and sat Miranda down on the toilet lid. Miranda took some deep breaths and tried to compose herself to Dragon Lady Mode.

"Talk to me, sweetheart. What can I do?" Andy knelt back down in front of the editor and held her hands.  
Miranda squeezed them and gave her a slight smile. "God, I hate those metal boxes. Andrea...I was so scared...I am glad you are here now. I am much better now. I will reapply my makeup and then enjoy my coffee in my office."

Andy sank down onto her ass and covered her eyes with her hands. She started to laugh. “Oh my God, I yelled at the poor mechanic that he wouldn't get a job anywhere if he didn't get you out of there immediately."  
Miranda couldn't help but chuckle while caressing Andy's hair. "You learned from the best," She said, laughing even harder.

A tear of relief escaped Andy's eye and she stood up. "Okay now, let's get ready and back to the office before Emily goes nuts. I don't think she knows what's going on." She pulled the editor up and she stumbled right into Andy's arms.

Miranda smirked and pushed her out of the stall and against the sink, snaring her lips in a heated kiss.  
Andy didn't have time to protest because she felt hot lips on her own as Miranda kissed her with all she felt for her. Andy's tongue licked Miranda's bottom lip and the older woman immediately opened her mouth. They kissed passionately. "No, Miranda, not here...I...oh God...no...Oh yes," Andy moaned between kisses as she felt Miranda opening her pants and sliding two fingers right between her folds.

"Oh, you are so wet, darling. But I think I still have to punish you for the comment in the car. You made me wet too and then left me hanging." Miranda purred in her ear while she took her hands out of her pants, pulled herself away from a very aroused Andy and washed her hands.

Andy was quite a sight. Her cheeks were pink, her lipstick was smeared and her pants open. "Holy...shit...I am not sure how I will survive today. You are so cruel, Miranda." She said still panting.

Miranda was smirking while she applied her makeup and made sure her hair was in order. Then she leaned over to Andy. "I will make it up to you later tonight when you bring the book." She whispered and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe I will have to punish you for this later tonight," Andy said and smacked Miranda's ass.

Miranda moaned in pleasure and Andy was shocked that she seemed to like it. "Maybe you should, I think I'd like that," Miranda said seductively. She left her makeup and lipstick beside the sink and got ready to leave. "Why don't you get ready and then grab me another coffee, I'll be in my office." Miranda winked at her and left.

Andy was shocked, aroused and couldn't believe what she just heard. She closed her pants and looked at herself in the mirror. 'What the hell just happened? I just helped a very unconscious and scared Miranda off the elevator and now I'm aroused like a horny teenager.' She thought and grinned.

She got ready quickly knowing there were a lot of things to arrange. She would have to reschedule everything and still needed a new coffee for Miranda. She fixed up her hair and makeup thankful Miranda left her supplies for her.

Somehow they made it quickly back into work mode and barely anybody knew about Miranda's incident with the elevator, which she was very happy about. When Emily went to lunch Andy opened her instant messenger and wrote Miranda.

AS: Hey, how are you feeling?

MP: I am well thank you Andrea. I talked to the art department they will have the book ready by seven tonight. Will you have dinner with me? The girls have a sleepover at Karen's tonight.

AS: Great. I would love that. So, can I ask you something?

MP: You just did. Go ahead.

AS: Did you like it when I smacked your ass? And would you like me to punish you like that tonight?

MP: Yes and yes ;) We can talk about it further tonight.

AS: Oh my lord ;) OK, I can't wait for tonight. Did you speak to HR yet?

MP: Yes, we have to fill out a form for them and sign it. It basically says that we have to behave around each other in the workplace. And they told me they got your letter of resignation they will send a replacement to train as soon as possible.

AS: Aw, so no more hanky-panky in the bathroom, huh? ;) Alright, sounds fine with me. I will get your lunch now, you need to eat something since you need some strength for later *wink wink*

MP: You are a dear, thank you. I would like it medium rare this time. *And I have never done anything like that before just so you know.

AS: Me either *

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Andy was distracted the whole day. She has never "punished" anybody during lovemaking so she wasn't sure what to do. She started to research and was stunned by how many results she found on Google. She was looking for S and M in the first place and found this on a wiki page:

Sadomasochism, a subset of BDSM, is the giving or receiving of pleasure from acts involving the receipt or infliction of pain or humiliation. Practitioners of sadomasochism may seek sexual gratification from their acts. While the terms sadist and masochist refer respectively to one who enjoys giving or receiving pain, practitioners of sadomasochism may switch between activity and passivity.

'Holy shit, this is going to be interesting.' Andy thought. She clicked on the pictures and was shocked by what they were all wearing. Lots of leather, masks, whips and all kind of bondage equipment she wasn't sure she was into but it looked kind of interesting. Thinking about experiencing this with Miranda for the first time made her hot under the collar.

After almost everyone had left for the day, she decided to go over to the closet and look for some sexy underwear and perhaps some other accessories she might be able to use. Nigel was just finishing hanging up some dresses when he saw his favourite girl. "Hey Six, how is my favourite second assistant?"

Andy just grinned at him and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "Fine Nigel, how about you?" Andy asked back.

"Very good actually but I have noticed some strange things around here," Nigel said with a raised eyebrow.  
"What do you mean?" Andy asked innocently.

"You know, Miranda seems to be in an awfully good mood lately, have you noticed?" Nigel smirked.  
Andy started to get a little nervous but she didn't show it to him. "Hmmm, maybe. She is as demanding as always and I haven't noticed much difference."

"Well, I noticed something else...You both wore the same lipstick today and she was wearing your makeup the other day. Maybe you do know..." Nigel said grinning. Andy was wandering through the closet pretending to look at some clothes as she turned and grinned at him. "No way, Six. I knew it. I am so happy for you guys." Nigel whispered to her.

Andy laughed but blushed very hard. "Nigel, Miranda and I will tell you officially sometime soon and if we do you act surprised, okay? We've already told HR so it won't be a secret anymore." Andy said.

Nigel went over to her and hugged her. "I will, sweetie. And I am really happy for you both. So, I assume you need a smashing outfit for your lady love? What else would you be doing in the closet?"

"Well actually, not a whole outfit...maybe just some La Perla..." Andy explained blushing profusely.

Nigel's eyes widened and he knew what she meant. "Oh my." He breathed, "Come with me, Six. I will show you the newest pieces that not even Miranda has seen yet." He pulled her towards an extra room where all the lingerie pieces were held. He selected a beautiful bodice with cut-outs on the side and lace that went over the middle of the front and stopped at the cups. 

So it was partly see-through. She was in love with it right away. "And if I may say so if you want to seduce her, this goes with stockings and a lacy garter belt as well." He winked at his blushing friend and handed the items over. Nigel was having a little fun teasing Andy.  
She changed into it and felt comfortable right away.

"Does it fit?" Nigel asked and peeked around the corner. "Oh my God, you look breathtaking. I will order that one again since I know this one will be ruined soon. Have fun, my dear." He kissed the air towards her cheek and left with a giggle.

Andy put on her pantsuit and grabbed a scarf from the closet. It was cerulean blue of course as a nod towards Miranda. She looked at the time it was 6.45pm and the book would almost be ready. She went back to her desk and quickly cleared her space and packed her other underwear in her purse beside the scarf. She checked her phone and saw a message from Miranda.

MP: Dinner is ready, I ordered sushi since it is cold, we can have dessert first if you want to. I can't wait until I have you in my arms darling.

AS: I can't believe Miranda Priestly is sexting me. I like it...a lot! I will be there soon, my love XOXO

Andy grabbed her purse and when she turned around Jocelyn was arriving with the book. "Perfect, thank you have a good night Joc," Andy said, offering a wide smile. Jocelyn nodded and wished her the same. Andy almost ran downstairs to Roy, wanting to be with Miranda as soon as possible.

Once she arrived at the townhouse she got a little nervous. 'What if she doesn't like the way I do it?' She thought. She didn't really have time to think as she opened the door she saw...nothing. Everything was dark and she wondered where her lover was. She set everything down when she heard Miranda.

"I am up here, darling," Miranda called out. "In the bedroom."

Andy was sure Miranda was smiling and blushed when she said where she was. "I'll be right there, sweetheart."

Andy thought how that was going to be the last nice words she said to her girlfriend for the next few hours. She went into the downstairs bathroom and got undressed. She wore only her lingerie, stockings and some sexy Jimmy Choo's. And of course, she took the scarf with her. She went upstairs and walked towards Miranda's bedroom, stalling in the doorway at the sight of Miranda lying on her bed also in very sexy lingerie. It took her breath away how sexy Miranda was in her black and dark green La Perla bra and thong but nothing else. She was on her stomach and gasped when she saw Andy in her sexy outfit.

Andy played with her scarf around her neck and pulled it off very slowly. "I heard someone was very naughty today. Trying to seduce an innocent girl in the bathroom, Miranda. That was very, very naughty and I believe you need some punishment for that. Don't you agree?"

Miranda's mouth went dry and she sat up on her knees.  
Andy walked over to her very seductively. "Not only did you try to seduce her, but when she was very close you just left her there. Also very naughty." Andy almost purred in a very calm and demanding voice. "What do you think your punishment should be?" Andy asked while playing with her scarf not looking at Miranda.

Miranda swallowed hard. "I...uh...I don't know."  
Andy's eyes shot up at her, with anger in them and lust. 

"Here are the rules:" She hissed, continuing in a very sharp tone. "I am your mistress for tonight, you will answer always with "Yes, Mistress. No, Mistress or I don't know mistress." I will punish you for any mistakes you make and if you are a good sub then you will get a reward. If you are hurt or something feels wrong you say the safe word which is cerulean." She rolled out every syllable of the last word. "Is that clear?" She looked at Miranda who was stunned and just by looking at her.

If Miranda was honest, she liked Andy's little speech. She bit her lower lip and grinned. And boy would she like to play like that with Andy. She clenched her thighs together since she so wet her thong was already ruined. "Yes, Mistress." She almost whispered.

"Good girl. Now I want you to stand up in front of your bedpost." Andy said and stepped closer when Miranda did follow her order. Andy took Miranda's hands and put them over her head and tied them on the post. 

Andy was already very wet herself seeing Miranda like this. "Since you listened so well, I will reward you only a little," Andy whispered in her ear. She licked her until she reached her lips and hovered over them as her hands reached into her thong. "Oh my, you are so wet already. Does that feel nice?" she kept hovering over her lips and began to massage her folds.

"Oh god, yes mistress...oh yessss." Miranda hissed. She needed to come so badly.

"Well, too bad..." Andy said, taking her hand from Miranda's panties and stepping away. She untied the editor's hands and turned her against the bedpost. "It doesn't feel so good, does it? To be aroused like that, see how naughty that was now?" she pressed herself against Miranda's back and whispered that in her ear.  
"Yes...Mistress." Miranda panted.

"Now hold on to the bedpost and get ready for your punishment." Andy took a telescopic pointer out of her garter belt that she stole from Miranda's office before she left.

"Tell me a number between five and fifteen," Andy ordered.

"8, Mistress." Miranda didn't know what was coming since she didn't see what Andy held in her hand. Andy pulled out the pointer to its full length and whipped it against her hand. She traced Miranda's back with it and Miranda started to shiver. 

She struck her ass, not too hard but not too soft either. She heard Miranda gasp and knew it was the right amount of pain and pleasure. 

"Each time I strike you, you will say "Thank you, Mistress". Do you understand?" Andy asked.

"Yes, Mistress." Miranda moaned.

Andy struck her again and again. 8 times, as Miranda had chosen and the older woman moaned a very breathy "Thank you Mistress." each time the pointer hit.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Andy stepped up behind Miranda who was still standing breathless and panting against the bedpost. Her ass was red from Andy's punishment. Andy leaned against her and caressed her behind. "You've been very good, my love. Do you want a little reward now?"

Miranda nodded swallowed and answered her with a very breathy "Yes, Mistress."

Andy slowly turned her in her arms and looked into her eyes making sure she was okay and was still enjoying their little adventure. All she saw was pure lust and love. She leaned in and kissed her very softly on her lips. All Miranda could do was moan in response. 

Andy's arms encircled her waist and she led her toward the bed. She unclasped her bra and took it off, tossing it to the side. "Lie down." She ordered.

Miranda obeyed willingly. She was in the middle of the bed on her back when Andy crawled on top of her, holding the scarf. Miranda wondered what would happen next when Andy blindfolded her. "Oh, Andrea..." Miranda moaned.

Andy kissed her on the lips and bit her lightly. "Did you forget what you're supposed to call me?" She asked, her voice low.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry mistress...please mistress..." Miranda answered. She was on edge and needed to come so badly.

"Aw, are you ready for me? Do you want me to fuck you?" Andy demanded. She sucked on one of Miranda's nipples and pinched the other between her fingertips.  
"Oh God! Yes...yes, mistress." Miranda moaned and arched into her mouth.

Andy switched her attention to the other breast nipping and sucking until Miranda was trembling. She slid down the editor's body, hovering over her panties feeling the heat of her lover. "Oh, my poor Miranda, you are so desperate, aren't you?" Her warm breath ghosted across Miranda's wet core.

Miranda couldn't stand it anymore. She ripped off the blindfold and threw Andy down next to her on the mattress with all her strength before straddling her. "Okay, that's enough," Miranda stated firmly, no longer willing to be toyed with.

Andy looked into eyes filled with a mix of anger, lust and fire. She was shocked by how the situation had suddenly turned, but it also made her even more aroused. "Someone's impatient, huh?" Andy said simply, her lips twitching with amusement. She smirked when Miranda took her hands and held them over her head while leaning down and kissing her. She kissed her hard and passionately so that Andy could only surrender and kiss her back.

"Now, we play by my rules, my darling. How do you like that?" Miranda asked while taking her thong off and getting rid of Andy's bodice and stockings.

"I always like to play with you, Miranda." Andy purred.  
When they were both naked Miranda tapped Andy's thigh. "Spread your legs, Andrea." The brunette did so immediately. Miranda slipped her body between the thighs and their centres almost touched. Miranda moved up, her knees almost touching Andy's core. She licked her neck and down her collarbone until she reached her breasts. She took one nipple in her mouth and licked with all the passion she felt.

Andy was panting when Miranda stopped and blew on her wet nipple and Andy shivered with delight.  
Miranda straddled one of Andy's thighs and rubbed herself on it making sure her leg would rub Andy's core. They set up a nice rhythm.

"Ah...oh, so good, baby. You make me so horny." Andy moaned and slapped her ass.

"Oh yes...I like that! Do it again." Miranda demanded panting as her movements against the brunette became faster.

"You like that? I love your ass...oh yes...argh! Miranda...that feels so fucking good...Don't stop..." Andy slapped her ass again and again until she came.  
"Mm...Andreaaa...yes...oh God! YES!" Miranda yelled out as she climaxed.

Andy also exploded with lust and toppled over the edge right behind Miranda. "Oh, my god...wow..." Andy breathed as they both rode out their orgasms together.  
Miranda collapsed on top of her and Andy held her tight. They were both sweaty and sticky and extraordinarily satisfied. 

At least for the moment. "You can say that again," Miranda mumbled in Andy's neck.  
"Miranda you looked so hot in your lingerie and making love like this was wonderful. Did you like it?" She asked while caressing Miranda's back and hair.

She could sense that Miranda was grinning. "I did like it, but I snapped at the end because I was so aroused. I...I couldn't wait any longer. I'm sorry if I ruined anything." Miranda said.

"No, it was totally hot and since I have no experience what so ever with this sort of thing, it was absolutely amazing and I loved it." Andy grinned.

"By the way...Was that my pointer you used from my office?" Miranda asked, her eyebrow arched.  
"Um...yes?" Andy blushed and chuckled a little.  
"And how am I ever supposed to use it again without thinking of THIS?" Miranda asked.

"Well, we could just keep it here in your nightstand and I'll get you a laser pointer for the meetings. Okay, sweetheart?" Andy laughed as Miranda nodded happily at the compromise.

Miranda lifted her head and kissed her lightly before rolling off her and getting up.  
"I need a shower." Miranda advised. She saw Andy looked a little sad. "What's wrong, darling?"

"Well, I didn't think we were done yet." Andy pouted.  
Miranda walked back over to her and grabbed her hand. "And I didn't say I wanted to shower by myself. Come on, my darling." Miranda said, pulling Andy with her into the bathroom.

They made love two more times. Once in the bathroom and once in the kitchen when they were done eating their sushi.

They were back in bed with Miranda going over the book while Andy helped by taking notes. Miranda was in work mode with her glasses on. She looked awesome.

After a while Andy pulled Miranda's hand from the book and kissed it, getting the editor's attention. "Do you know how much I love you, Miranda? You make me so happy." Andy said, tearing up a little.

Miranda pushed the book away and put her glasses on the nightstand. And turned back to Andy who was lying on her side. "I love you too, my darling. You are the most precious gift in my life after my two beautiful daughter's. I couldn't bear if you ever left me. I couldn't..." Miranda husked as tears streamed down her face.

"Hey, I will never leave you or your girls. You are the family I never dreamed of having and I am so happy that I can now. So, thank you for letting me into your lives. You all mean so much to me." Andy cried.

"I wanted to ask you something, but I haven't talked to the girls yet. When you start your new job we won't see each other as much anymore and I wanted to know..."  
"Yes, I will." She kissed her and Miranda pulled away.  
"You didn't even let me finfish..." Miranda said.

Andy smiled and caressed her cheek. "I will move in with you guys if the girls are okay with it." Andy states, knowing what the editor was going to ask.

Miranda just smiled back at her. "God, I love you." She admitted.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Miranda woke up early the next morning. She blinked as she realised Andy was curled around her. She felt very cared for and safe.

She was lying on her back with Andrea draped around her with her head on Miranda's chest. Miranda smiled and closed her eyes with a sigh.

Andy started to stir and held Miranda even tighter. "Mmmh...M'randa...love you," Andy mumbled clearly still very sleepy.

Miranda almost fell back asleep when she felt Andy caressing her side. "Mm, my darling, I love you too, so very much." She said, still smiling.

Andy opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at the editor. "It's an amazing feeling to wake up with you." She whispered.

Miranda opened her eyes too and looked into loving brown ones.

Andy closed the distance and kissed her lazily. She sat up and straddled Miranda. "It seems that I can't stop wanting you. God, you're so hot..."

Miranda ley back and enjoyed the caresses her girlfriend was giving her and was shocked when she suddenly jumped off her.

"Shit! Miranda, it's almost 7 am. We have to get ready." Andy was running around looking for her clothes. 

Miranda propped herself up on her elbow and watched the young woman, chuckling at her panic. "Miranda, come on. I have a very demanding boss and if I don't get her coffee in time I am so fired."

Miranda got up and walked up behind Andy naked. She helped her with her bra and kissed her shoulder. "Well, in that case, we should hurry. We wouldn't want you to be punished by your demanding boss now, would we?" She whispered teasingly in a seductive tone.

Andy shivered at the feeling of Miranda's breath right beside to her ear. "Oh God, you are so cruel." She almost moaned out.

Miranda moved to the bathroom and got ready while Andy finished getting dressed.

Once in the car, they talked about the schedule for the day. Andy had juggled some meetings since they were late.

"...oh and call Chanel and get me some skirts but don't bother with Lisa, get either Sandra or Jessica. Also, cancel my evening after 5 and make sure the girls are home tonight. And invite Emily and Nigel for dinner also 7 pm sharp. Make sure the book arrives electronically since both my assistants will be having dinner with me. That's all." Miranda reeled off the instructions quickly with a slight smirk.

Andy returned the smile with one of her own before she leaned in and kissed Miranda softly, ensuring she didn't ruin "La Priestly's" makeup. "Why?"

"Well, Nigel and Emily should find out from us that we are an item, don't you think? And when I get home I want to talk to the girls about you moving in with us which I am sure they will be thrilled about." Miranda explained. Andy's eyes widened and Miranda realised she was suddenly nervous. "What's wrong, do you no longer want this?"

Andy said nothing just swallowed.  
"Well? You how it thrills me to wait?" Miranda hissed impatiently.

Andy's eyes welled up with tears and she looked out of the window. "I am scared, Miranda." She whispered.  
Miranda had a questioning look on her face she scooted over and held Andy's hand. "Roy, please circle the block," Miranda requested when she realised how close they were to Elias Clarke. "Darling, please tell me what you are scared off."

Andy looked at her with tears in her eyes. "My parents...they don't know that I...you know...love women. And I think they will freak out when they find out."

Miranda crossed her legs and leaned a bit more to Andy while holding her hand and caressing it. "Well, why don't we call them together?"

"You would do that with me?" Andy asked teary-eyed.  
"Of course, I would. I do not have anyone to tell since my parents died, but I will certainly support you when you tell your parents." Miranda reassured her. "We should do it before the press finds out."

"Thank you, Miranda. That means a lot to me." Andy whispered gratefully.

"Of course, my darling. I am always here for you." Miranda said while kissing her cheek.

They arrived outside Elias Clarke and Andy ran to get coffee while Miranda entered the building. The day went by smooth until Emily received the invitation for dinner at Miranda's and she went nuts. She started formulating wild theories for the reasons behind it, that she would be murdered or fired. Andy simply chuckled at her. Nigel didn't freak out since he had dined at Miranda's home a few times.

"Andrea?" Andy heard her boss calling and went in with her notepad. "Close the door." Miranda nodded pointedly to the notepad. "You won't need that." She sat back. "Why don't you grab a chair and sit with me so we can call your parent's?"

Andy's eyes widened and she got very nervous. "N- Now? I...I mean...oh my God." Andy took the chair opposite Miranda's and set it down beside the editor.  
"Yes, now. I will hold your hand and also talk to them if you want me to." Miranda placed the phone in front of Andy and she picked up the receiver.

Andy shivered while she dialled her former home number. She took a deep breath and got ready for someone to answer the call. "Hey, Mom. How are you?" Andy asked. She listened to her mom who seemed very happy to hear from Andy. Andy put her on speaker giving Miranda a sign to remain quiet. "Um listen, Mom, I wanted to tell you something."

"Oh, honey, what's the matter, are you okay?" Her mom, Barbara, asked.

"Sure mom, more than okay actually, just a little scared to break the news," Andy admitted.

"Well, you are making me nervous now too. You know you can tell me everything, honey?" She stated softly.  
"I know I can. I wanted to let you know that I am seeing someone. Someone very special to me." She said while squeezing Miranda's hand.

"Oh Andy, that's amazing so who is he?" Barbara asked.  
"Well, that's the point it's not a "he" mom..." Andy said while closing her eyes waiting for the response.  
"Oh, wait...ohhhhhh, okay. Well, then who is she?" She asked yet again.

"Wait! You're not mad it's a woman?" Andy replied in stunned disbelief.

"Andy, we live in the 21st century. At the end of the day it doesn’t matter what gender the person you love is." Barbara laughed. "As long as you are happy and he or she treats you well."

Andy was stunned at her reaction and Miranda smiled at her.

"Okay, so now I know that it is a woman you are seeing, let me guess who it is." Andy's mom paused. "I think I probably know already." She teased.

"Mom, I don't think you will ever guess, not in a thousand years..." Andy grinned.

"Is it Miranda?" She asked.

Andy sat there with her mouth open. "Mom how would you even know? I mean..."

"So, am I right?" Barbara chuckled.

"Yes, but..." Andy sputtered.

"Andy, each time we talk on the phone you tell me what an amazing boss you have, how gorgeous she looks, how hard she works and how awesome she is with her kids. I knew you admired her all along." Barbara explained.

"So, would you like to come by sometime and meet her and the girls? And what about dad?" Andy asked hesitantly.

"Of course, we will. You know we'll be on vacation for a while but afterwards we would love to come. And don't worry about your dad, he'll take it just as well, baby cakes." Her mum stated reassuringly.

Andy wiped her tears and thanked her mom again. She couldn't believe the phone call went so well. "Okay Mom, we will talk about your visit after your vacation. I love you."

"I love you too, baby cakes. Say hi to Miranda from us." Barbara said and hung up.

Andy put the receiver down and leaned back in her chair.

Miranda got up and stood behind her chair massaging her shoulders. "Your mother sounds really quite lovely. I can tell where you got your personality from, baby cakes." Miranda mocked as she chuckled. "So…" She drawled. "You told her how good I look?"

Andy stood up after she wiped the last tears of joy and went into Miranda's arms. "No, I told her how beautiful you are, my love. Thank you for being here for me and holding my hand through this."

Miranda leaned in and kissed her passionately.  
"Hey Miranda I wanted to go over some pictures from..." Nigel said storming in Miranda's office.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"...Oh my god...I ...I... sorry, Six...um Miranda...I...Oh my GOD." Nigel almost screeched. He couldn't believe what he'd witnessed.

Miranda couldn't help but chuckle and Andy looked stunned for a minute.

"Nigel, close the door," Miranda stated.

Nigel's mouth was still hanging open and he stumbled backwards closing the door quickly. "What...how...I mean...you two?"

Andy smirked at him. She was still in Miranda's arms and looked down at her.

Miranda looked up at her and kissed her softly before they parted. "Are you quite finished, Nigel?" She asked, seemingly in full Priestly mode.

Andy knew he wasn't in real trouble.  
"Yes, sorry. I am really surprised and thrilled and...Oh my God...you two?" Nigel walked over to them and hugged them both at once surprising the women. "So, that's what dinner is about tonight? Right?" He stepped back out of their personal space.

"Yes, it is. We wanted to let you and Emily know before we go public. Human Resources are aware, so don't worry.” Andy told him.

"Who else knows? The girls?" Nigel asked.  
"They do and they are thrilled and as of just now my mom knows too," Andy said grabbing her notepad and heading to the door. "I will see you later Nigel. Miranda, I'll go and make a coffee run really fast."

"Okay, my darling." Miranda turned to face her creative director. "Nigel, I assume you wanted to talk to me about the latest photo shoot?"

Andy left and Nigel showed the editor the photos he'd selected for Miranda to choose from.  
"This looks very good, Nigel. Thank God. At least the photos are acceptable." Miranda looked up at him with a small smile.

"Miranda, I am so happy for you. And I will tell you what I will tell her because I love you both, if you hurt her, I will kill you. See you later. That's all." Nigel winked at her and left with the selected pictures.

Miranda rolled her eyes at him and smirked.  
When Nigel left the office he looked stunned and a little pale. Emily noticed immediately and stopped him. "Bloody hell, Nigel. What happened in there? Did she fire you?"

"No...No. You will never guess...I'll see you later, Em. I have to go." Nigel stated.

Emily was even more scared now of what to expect at Miranda's that night.

As soon as it was 5 o'clock, Miranda left to see her girls and talk to them about Andy.  
"Girls, I am home," Miranda called out while taking her shoes off and putting her purse on the nearby table in the foyer. She heard them charging down the stairs.  
"Hey mom, we missed you. You're early today." Caroline said happily, hugging her mother.

"Hi mom, so what's the occasion tonight? We don't usually have guests for dinner." Cassidy asked also pulling her in for a quick hug.

"Hello, Bobbsey's. Andrea and I are going to tell Nigel and Emily about our relationship tonight. I also need to ask you some questions. Let's sit in the kitchen while I start dinner."

"You don't have to cook, Andy arranged for Cara to come so you can relax and take a bath. She told us that's what we should tell you." Caroline said while she got something to drink for everyone.

"That's a lovely idea. Good evening Cara." Miranda said looking at her housekeeper  
"Good evening Ms Priestly. I have made pasta with a salmon and cream cheese sauce." Cara advised.  
"Mm, acceptable. Thank you, Cara. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Miranda?" Miranda smiled at her.

"I am glad you are happy with my choice, Ms Miranda. I will set the table now." She left and Miranda concentrated on her girls again.

"Okay, my darling's, Andrea and I don't want to hide our relationship anymore so the press will know soon and I wanted to know if you are able to handle it."

"Mom, sure we can. And by the way, we won't be here for the trouble anyway, remember? Summer vacation? We are going to grandmas?" Caroline said.

"Right, it's the last week of school, mom. So by the time we are back home, the press will have probably settled down." Cassidy said

"That's right, girls. But you must know that they will write nasty things, possibly about Andrea is my midlife crisis. All sorts of bad things..." Miranda warned them.  
"Mom, we know that. We are not babies anymore and we know how happy Andy makes you and us too. So, we can get past this, right Caroline?" Cassidy asked her sister. Caroline nodded and smiled at her mother.

Miranda got up and hugged them both. "Bobby's, you don't know what that means to me. But there is something else...I want Andrea to move in with us when she starts her new job in a couple of weeks..."  
"Finally!" Caroline shouted. 

"That will be awesome," Cassidy yelled.  
They hugged their mom even tighter.  
"We wanted to ask you something too? Since we have our summer break we wanted to know if we can go on vacation together and by together we mean all of us, including Andy." Cassidy asked.

"Well, we can discuss it with Andrea later, how about that?" Miranda said as Cara came back into the kitchen.

"Okay, mom. We have to finish our game now...uh, I mean homework." Cassidy grinned and ran off tugging her sister with her.

"I hope you've already finished your homework?" Miranda called out after them.

Making her way upstairs, Miranda decided to take Andy's advice and prepared herself a bath. She was thankful for the little time to herself. Switching on some music, she put some bath oils in the water before stepping into the soothing hot water.

Andy arrived at the townhouse at 6 pm and let herself in. She found the girl's in the entertainment room and they ran to her and hugged her.

"Mom already told us the good news about you moving in." Caroline pulled back and smiled happily.  
"So, tonight you're going to break the news to Uncle Nigel and Emily?" Cassidy asked still squeezing Andy.  
"I can't believe they don't know yet? Are they blind?" Caroline asked, looking up at her.

"Hi, guys. I'm so glad you're okay with me moving in. And, well, Nigel already knows because he saw me and your mom kiss but Emily still doesn't know. I think she might freak out and have a heart attack." Andy grinned.  
The girls both giggled. "I am so happy we are all here to see her freak out. Can I record it, please?" Cassidy asked.

"Well, you know the rules, no cell phones at the dinner table," Andy warned. "Okay, so where's your mom?"  
"As you said, we sent her to take a bath and she did. Cara finished dinner and we are playing Wii. Do you want to join us?" Caroline asked already going back to the game.

"No, I go check on your mom and get ready myself. Come get us when Nigel and Emily arrive." Andy advised.

She left the room and went into Miranda's room. Andy quietly opened the bathroom door just to find Miranda in the tub with her eyes closed and a little smile on her face. "Hey, love," Andy whispered.

Miranda's smile grew even wider. "Hello, my darling. I love you." She whispered in response her eyes fluttering open.

"Do you need anything?" Andy asked because she wanted to spoil her to no end.

"I have it all, the girls, you, a great job. You make me so happy and complete. I can't wait to tell the world, Andrea." Miranda admitted.

Andy sat on the edge of the tub, took Miranda's hand and kissed the palm. "I love you so much, Miranda. I would do anything for you."

"Then come to the MET gala with me next week," Miranda asked nervously.

"Sure, I come with you." Andy thought she always did, usually as her assistant.  
"No, I mean as my partner, my girlfriend," Miranda stated.

Andy's eyes went wide. "Are you sure?" Seeing Miranda begin to purse her lips, Andy continued to speak quickly. "I mean, yes, of course." She smiled her biggest and brightest smile.

"Good, I am glad. Now let me get ready, our guests will arrive soon, darling." Miranda smiled happily.

Andy stepped out of the bathroom and left Miranda to have some privacy. She made her way back downstairs to see if she could help Cara, but everything was ready.  
"Andy, I will be leaving now. Everything is ready, dinner is warming in the oven." Cara stated.

"Okay, thanks, Cara. Have a good evening and thanks for the help." Andy grinned.

When Cara left she almost bumped into Emily and Nigel on the stoop. She let them in and told Andy that they were here.

"Hi, guys." Andy moved forward and hugged them both.  
"Why are you already here?" Emily asked. Nigel simply smiled and Andy knew then that he hadn't explained anything to the redhead.

"Well, I got here a little early. Miranda will be down shortly. Wine anybody?" Andy stuttered.  
They both agreed to wine and sat at the kitchen island. They were talking, mostly about work, when the twins came down.

"Hi, Uncle Nigel and Emily. Are we having dinner yet, Andy? We're starving." Cassidy wrapped herself around the brunette.  
"Yes, we are girls." Miranda's voice hit them as she entered the kitchen. "Hello, Nigel and Emily. Thank you for coming." Miranda said. She hugged Nigel and kissed Emily on both cheeks.

Emily was a little overwhelmed about what was going on and still fearing the worst.  
Miranda led them all into the dining room and Andy got dinner out of the oven for them.

"Miranda, everything looks fantastic. Thanks for inviting us but can I ask why we are here?" Emily asked.  
Andy placed the dishes on the table and sat next to Miranda. Miranda leaned towards her and caressed her cheek before pulling her in and kissing her softly.  
Emily sat there, open-mouthed with shock.

"Bloody hell...shit...sorry...I mean, sorry girls, I just can't believe..."

The twins started laughing really hard at Emily's reaction.

"Okay, now that everyone knows we can start dinner, right?" Miranda smirked at Nigel and he smiled right back at her.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After Emily calmed down, dinner was a success. They shared a few good laughs and Emily couldn't believe she was seeing Miranda this way.

The editor was very open with Andy, touching and kissing her. She treated the younger woman in a way she never saw with her ex-husband. She understood this was Miranda like when she was in love.

The girls thought it was boring and after dessert was served left to watch a movie. The four adults drank some wine and went to the study to talk.

"Emily, where is Serena tonight?" Miranda asked.  
Emily blushed immediately and her eyes went wide. "I...I don't know...why?" She stuttered.

"Well, I thought since you are her girlfriend you would know where she is?" Miranda said with a smirk.  
Nigel and Andy looked at Emily with shock.

"You and Serena? Come on, how did I miss that? I work in that office too." Nigel said faking disappointment.  
"Well, she is at home and yes we are dating, but it's very new. That is why we haven't come out yet, so please keep quiet until we figured out when it's best to do so...please?" Emily pleaded and looked at all of them.

"My lips are sealed, dear," Nigel said right away.  
"Mine too. I'm so happy for you guys though." Andy said with a huge grin on her face.

"Of course we will," Miranda stated. She turned to Nigel. "Now Nigel, you need to help Andrea, Emily and I find something nice to wear for the MET gala next week. Emily, I need you there as my assistant as Andrea will be there as my date. She needs to shine next to me, alright?"

Nigel smiled and nodded. "Well then, let's all meet tomorrow at 5 pm. I am sure by then I will have selected the right amount of dresses for you ladies and we can play a little game of dress up."

"Perfect Nigel." Miranda was pleased that the evening had gone so well.

"We should go out for drinks sometime, with Serena. And what about you Nigel, any love interests on the horizon?" Andy asked.

"Nope, I am free as a bird." Nigel chuckled.  
"Well then, perhaps you should meet my friend, Doug. If you're interested." Andy winked at him.  
"Fine with me, Six." Nigel slapped his knees. "Alright, I think I'll head on home. I need some sleep. Em, we can share a cab, if you want?"

Emily agreed and they gathered their things.  
"It was a lovely evening. Thank you for having us." Emily said while kissing Miranda on the cheeks and hugging Andy.

Nigel followed suit and they left.

Miranda closed the door and leaned against it.  
"So, that went well. How did you know about Serena and Emily? I didn't even twig." Andy smirked.  
"Well, I have eyes and ears, you know. And the outer office isn't that far away." Miranda said and then licked her lips. "Come here," Miranda said seductively.

Andy moved towards her right away. She leaned in and kissed her very softly. It sent a shiver down Miranda's spine and she moaned a little into her lips.

"Oh, come on guys! No making out here in the public hallway." Cassidy said stomping down the staircase.  
Andy started to giggle against Miranda's lips.  
Miranda flicked her head back in an annoyed way. "I didn't know this hallway was public, but I will make sure we are more careful in the future."

"Is your movie over?" Andy asked.  
"Yes, we wanted to come down to say goodnight. By the way, Emily's reaction was priceless. Luckily no heart attack." Caroline said.

They came and hugged the two women goodnight and went back up in their rooms.  
"Well, since we can't make out here in the public hallway can I take you to your private bedroom?" Andy asked with a smirk.

"You know, I love my girls dearly, but sometimes they come, when I want to...come," Miranda whispered the last word in Andy's ear and took her hand to lead them upstairs.

Andy blushed a deep shade of red and spanked Miranda's ass as she walked ahead of her up the stairs.

Miranda bit back a squeal.  
Once inside the bedroom, Andy excused herself to use the bathroom.

Miranda took off all if her clothes turned off all the lights before slipping under the covers. She pretended to sleep.

Andy came out of the bathroom with only her underwear on. She saw Miranda lying on her side facing away from her and slowly crawled under the covers. She didn't buy any second that Miranda was already asleep.

Andy didn't say anything, but her hand went right for Miranda's butt. When she realised her girlfriend was naked, she snaked her hand to her core. Feeling the wetness against her fingers, she started caressing her very gently.

The editor was trying to keep it together and still pretend to sleep but when Andy put a finger inside she couldn't be quiet anymore. She moaned deeply.  
"I knew you were not sleeping, my love," Andy whispered.

"Oh God, you don't play fair, Andrea." Miranda moaned and writhed on the bed. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and turning to face her lover, kissed her fiercely.

Andy sat up against the headboard and Miranda straddled her thighs.

"Darling, I want you so much." Miranda moaned and nibbled on her ear.

Andy put her hand down to where it was needed the most.

Miranda raised herself up on her knees a bit further to give Andy more room to move. Two fingers teased her entrance and she sank down slowly onto them throwing her head back. "Oh yes...yes." she gasped, riding Andy's fingers slowly.

Andy was stunned at how sexy Miranda was and how horny she made her. While the editor rode her fingers, Andy caressed her butt and slapped it every once in a while.

Miranda moved rhythmically, picking up increasing speed and moaned louder each time she sank down. "Fuck...I am so close...I'm coming...oh God! Yes..." She clenched around Andy's fingers and her core pulsated as the intense orgasm washed over her. She slowly rode out her orgasm and kissed Andy lazily.

"God, Miranda. You look so beautiful when you come undone. I will never get tired of seeing it." Andy whispered reverently.

"Oh, darling, that was so so good." Miranda moaned breathlessly with her eyes still closed and her head resting against Andy's shoulder.

After some time, Miranda lifted off and settled next to Andy. "Will you do me a favour?" She asked  
"Sure, anything," Andy replied.

"If you say so...I um...really want to see how you um...please yourself." Miranda requested.  
Andy looked at her with huge eyes, stunned and unable to speak.

"Please, it's..." Miranda licked her lips. "...it is one of my fantasies. I know it takes a level of trust, to do something so intimate, in front of another person, but I really want to see it. Would you do that for me?"

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Oh wow." Andy breathed. "I am so happy you trust me enough to share your fantasies with me, and that you feel you can be so open about it. I will gladly reward that." Andy beamed at Miranda, although she still felt a little shy about the request since she'd never done that in front of anyone before.

"Thank you, darling, I will sit over there in my favourite chair." Miranda gracefully stood up and naked as the day she was born, walked over to her chair and sat down.

Andy lay down and felt a little confused about where to start. She didn't know what she should do but she was certain she would think of something.

"I want you to touch yourself, my darling," Miranda stated. "Touch your breasts with both hands and squeeze them." She whispered, noticing she was having a little trouble with the situation.

Andy thankfully obeyed. "Miranda, I love your voice. Please keep talking to me." She moaned as she touching her breasts.

"I will, darling. Now, take your nipples in between your fingers and roll them. They will be so hard, Andrea." Miranda purred, finding this new experience arousing.  
"Oh yes, they are so hard for you." Andy moaned and closed her eyes.

"Slide your hands down, slowly." Miranda demanded, "Stroke down and over your sexy hips and then slide them back to your clit." Miranda kept whispering. "I bet it's probably pulsating, aching for your touch."

Andy started panting and was writhing on the bed. "Oh, Miranda. Yes! Tell me more." She muttered breathlessly  
"Darling, slide one hand further down and feel your wetness, are you wet for me?" Miranda asked.  
"Y-Yes...oh yes." Andy whimpered.

"Okay, now take one finger towards your entrance and slide it in very slowly. Only one finger, okay?" Miranda was stunned by the sight of Andy doing exactly what she wanted.

"Okay...oh God...oh yes..." Andy hissed.  
"You're doing so well, my darling. Now, you can add another finger. Thrust them in and out." Miranda stated.  
Andy did so. She was so close already. She hadn't thought she'd be able to do this to herself in front of Miranda, but now all she could think of was her the throbbing pain of her lust.

"Faster, darling. But don't you dare come yet. Are you close, Andrea?" Miranda asked.  
"Oh yes...shit! Miranda, I am so close...oh God...I want to...I need..." Miranda stood up and walked over to the bed.

Andy didn't notice, wound up tight by her current state of arousal.

Miranda climbed on the bed and straddled Andrea's body. She hovered over her, her thighs cutting Andy's hips and her hands beside her face.

Andy opened her eyes and what Miranda saw there was so arousing and powerful. Her eyes were filled with so much love, lust, trust and pain. Miranda knew she couldn't make her wait any longer. She leant down next to her ear. "Come for me, my darling." She bent and licked her ear.

Andy's eyes went blank and she screamed Miranda's name with so much lust and passion, her back arched as she climaxed so hard, she almost blacked out. She slumped on the bed panting and sweating.

Miranda was still on hovering over her on all fours. She leant down and kissed her softly. "Thank you, darling."  
"No, I have to thank you that was amazing, Miranda," Andy muttered.

"I am glad, but I am really thankful that you trusted me so much that you could do that for me. It was the naughtiest thing I have ever watched. And trust me, you looked absolutely breath-taking while doing it." Miranda gushed.

Andy blushed and turned her head away in embarrassment.  
"No, please don't be ashamed," Miranda said while turning her head back with her hand. She kissed her once more and settled next to her.  
"Will you do that for me too?" Andy asked, glancing at Miranda.

Miranda didn't answer, instead, she shifted so she was lying on her back and let her hands wander over her own body.

Andy couldn't believe that Miranda was doing this now. She thought she would snarl at her and go to sleep, she most definitely didn't expect her to reciprocate. But she had, without a word, and boy, was she good at it. She didn't need any verbal instructions.

Miranda closed her eyes and continued to touch herself. Once she reached her centre she circled her entrance and massaged her clit.  
"You made me so horny, darling, I won't last long. Mm..." She moaned.

Andy couldn't believe her luck as she watched her lover in total awe. It was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. But Andy couldn't resist and leaned over and took one of Miranda's nipples in her mouth.

"Oh...yes don't stop...oh, that feels amazing." Miranda moaned, sliding her fingers inside herself. She started a fast rhythm right from the beginning.  
Andy sucked one nipple hard and rolled the other one in between her fingers.

"Close...oh yes...oh...I need...to come ...Oh, Andrea..." Miranda almost screamed as she came.  
Andy stopped and looked at Miranda. She was coming down from her high with a very satisfied look on her face. 

"Wow, now I know why you thanked me. I love that you trust me like this too, Miranda." Andy whispered to her. She turned and gripped the covers and pulled them over them and snuggled into Miranda's side.  
"That was amazing and now I know how you felt." Miranda hummed her satisfaction. "I hope the girls didn't hear us we weren't very quiet tonight."

Andy giggled at that and yawned. Now, all sated and tired after their long day, they fell asleep quickly.  
The next day went by the same as every other day in the office. They ran errands, had meetings and juggled around with appointments. Finally done, they went over to the closet to try on the dresses Nigel had gathered together for them for the MET gala.

"I love it Nigel, thank you," Emily said. She was wearing a dress from Vera Wang and adored it the moment she laid her eyes on it. Plus, it fit like a glove.

Andy's dress was Valentino. It was black with a huge slit up to her thigh. It looked sexy and elegant.  
Miranda nodded her approval twice so Nigel knew she loved it.

Miranda changed too and came out to show everyone. She wore a midnight blue evening gown from Prada which was backless. The straps were on the sides of her shoulders and went down to a heart-shaped décolleté.

Andy's eyes almost fell out and she blushed as her eyes landed on Miranda's cleavage.  
Miranda saw Andy's blush and smirked at her.  
"Oh my God, Miranda, you look bloody sexy." Emily blurted out. Realising what she'd said to her boss, she threw her hand over her mouth. "I mean you look very nice, sorry I mean...you know."

Miranda still grinned, her eyes never leaving Andréa, as her expressive eyes devoured her.  
"Alright then, I would say we are all settled for the MET. What do you think Miranda?" Nigel asked, satisfied with his choices.

"You did wonderfully, Nigel. Thank you. Deliver mine and Andréa's to the townhouse and Emily's to Serena's home." Miranda ordered, winking at Emily who looked shocked and stunned at the same time. "Emily, you may go home now."

Emily took her cue and left saying her goodbye's quickly.  
Nigel packed up the two dresses while Miranda changed. Andy slipped into the changing room and helped Miranda open the zipper.

"Oh my God, Miranda, you look absolutely stunning. I am not sure I'll be able to concentrate on anything but you." Andy whispered.

They looked at each other in the mirror while Andy slid down the zipper on the side very slowly.

"Well then, this dress is an excellent choice, because I don't want you to look at anybody else but me," Miranda said very possessive. She turned around and kissed Andy sensually.

They were deepening the kiss when Nigel came back for Miranda's dress. "Do you need any help, Miranda?"

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Oh my." Nigel breathed. "Ladies, I apologise. I guess you don't need my help then, Miranda." Nigel blushed like a schoolgirl and was about to leave.

Miranda and Andy giggled and kissed once more lightly.

"One last thing though. You two are a stunning couple. And Miranda, I haven't heard you giggle in…." He thought about it for a moment. "Well, I guess I never have." He smiled at them still blushing and left the dressing room.

"Thank you, Nigel," Andy yelled after him. She held Miranda tighter, laughing with her. "I love you, Miranda." She whispered in her ear.

Miranda squeezed her tightly and inhaled Andy's scent. "I cannot tell you how much I love you, Andrea. Now, would you mind opening the zipper? I'll change and then we can go home."

Andy pulled back and kissed her once more. "I'll gladly help you get undressed." She giggled as she wriggled her eyebrows twice at Miranda. Grinning like a fool, she reached for the zipper.

Miranda wanted to hold back her laugh but couldn't and Andy saw it in the reflection of the mirror.  
"Don't hold back with me, Miranda," Andy whispered softly in her ear while she seductively pulled the zipper down.

Miranda smiled brightly at her as she turned her head and captured her lips again.  
The dress fell down and they broke the kiss. Miranda stepped out and bent down to get it when Andy slapped her ass, smirking in the mirror for her to see.  
Miranda moaned quietly at that and straightened up to hang the dress. She turned around looking stunningly sexy in her heels and lingerie. She put her hand on her waist and posed sexily for Andy.

"You are a naughty little minx, Andrea." She said quietly.  
"I can't seem to help it. I can't get enough of you Miranda." Andy said almost drooling over the sight before her. Unable to wait, she pounced on Miranda and secretly hoped that Nigel had actually left because she wanted to fuck Miranda right then and there.

"Oh Andrea, my darling." Miranda moaned while she was ravished by the beautiful young woman.  
Andy pushed her hand in Miranda's panties and felt the wetness. "Fuck!" Andy exhaled. "You are so wet for me love. I want it all." Andy knelt in front of Miranda gracefully and pulled her underwear down. She hooked one of Miranda's legs over her shoulder and dove right in. She wanted to pleasure Miranda so badly.

Miranda held on to Andy's head and threw her own head back, stifling her moans and trying to be quiet. She bit her lip as little moans escaped from the back of her throat.  
Her breathing quickened in record time as Andy lapped at her like a hungry tiger.

"Oh my God, Andrea. Oh, fuck! That's so good. Please don't stop, don't stop…Mm, yes, right there." Miranda moaned quietly.

When Andy entered quickly with three fingers, she was done. She couldn't hold back the explosive orgasm that rushed through her body in seconds.  
Andy felt the strong orgasm as her fingers were squeezed so tightly she could barely move them. She eased Miranda over the edge beautifully and when the editor's legs finally gave out and she collapsed, Andy was right there to catch her. She sat on her lap totally out of breath.

"Darling… You… oh my...God." The editor tried to talk but couldn't find the words.  
Andy caressed her and kissed her neck lightly. "You are absolutely stunning, Miranda." She whispered while nuzzling her neck.

Once Miranda's breathing returned to normal, she spoke. "You have to believe me, Andrea, I've never experienced orgasms like this, and not only that but being aroused and wanting someone so much has also never happened before you. You are like fire. And I'm burning up for you. And the beautiful thing is..." She paused to peck her lightly and look into her eyes. "...I love you and for some unknown reason you love me and my children and that's just...it's beautiful." She husked, her voice breaking as her tears started to fall.

Andy's eyes sparkled with tears and she gave Miranda one of her brightest smile hearing such a heartfelt love confession by the woman she loved. "I could tell you a million reasons why I love you, Miranda." She said gently.

They held each other until Miranda broke the silence. "Alright, I need to get up. I'm an old woman and my legs will fall asleep like this. Plus I am certainly crushing you." Miranda said, getting up leaving a trail of come on Andy's pants.

"Oh shit, I apologise," Miranda said blushing profusely.  
Andy got up to put a finger on Miranda's lips. "There's nothing to apologise for. I loved every second of it and I told you I want it all." Andy said smirking. She pecked Miranda's cheek and left to get cleaned up.

Miranda got dressed she was happy that everyone including Nigel seemed to have left. She gathered her things from the office and stepped to Andy's desk. "Are you ready to go home, darling?"

"Yup, I just finished some last minute schedule issues and printed it out for my sexy boss tomorrow." Andy winked and finished up. "What about the book?" Andy asked stopping in her tracks as she was about to leave.

"It will come electronically." Miranda smiled and waited for her lover.  
They got in the car and Andy was about to check her phone once more when she saw the privacy screen rolling up. She looked over at Miranda but she just looked out the window as if nothing had happened. So Andy ignored it and looked at her phone again. Once the screen was all the way up she got a text.  
MP: Pants off, now!

Andy gasped at the text and looked over at the editor.  
Miranda was still looking out the window but in the reflection, she saw her smirking and licking her lips seductively.

Andy put her hands on her pants but stopped for a second to look at Miranda, who nodded slightly as she looked over at Andy.

"Panties too." She said before pressing the button of the intercom. "Roy, circle the block for another 15 minutes before you get me home I need to have a talk with my assistant." She said, looking at Andy and smirking as he immediately agreed. "Now, I believe I have to reciprocate a 'favour'. Straddle me, now." Miranda stated in a very demanding voice.

Andy couldn't help but obey. She was wet as could be for Miranda. Before she sat down Miranda put her hand between them and cupped Andy, getting a throaty moan out of her right away.

"You were a very naughty girl, weren't you?" Miranda whispered as she caressed Andy's ass with the other hand. Andy just moaned but the editor wouldn't have that. "Answer me, naughty girl," she said, slapping her ass hard.

Andy moaned even louder. "Oh God! Yes, Miranda. Yes, I was."  
"And are you supposed to touch me like that at Runway?" Miranda didn't give Andy time to answer." Not to mention you slapping my ass and making me very horny." She slid her fingers through Andy's folds and received another moan from her. She slapped her hard again.

"No I'm not, but I'm not sorry at all." Andy whimpered. For that, she got another two slaps on her ass. Andy’s head fell onto Miranda's shoulders. "Oh baby, yes. Harder, please."

Miranda slapped her again twice and on the second smack slipped two fingers inside the brunette. She continued the slap in time with the thrusts.

Andy threw her head back and moaned. She started riding the editor wildly, almost hitting her head on the roof of the car, especially when Miranda's warm hand made contact with her ass. After a couple of seconds, Andy’s inner walls spasmed.

"Come for me, darling," Miranda whispered totally in awe of her younger lover.  
And she did. She couldn't hold back the load moan as fluid gushed all over Miranda's hand as she orgasmed.  
"That was beyond hot, Miranda. Holy fuck." Andy moaned breathlessly.

She swept in, pulling Miranda into another round of passionate kisses.  
Eventually, Andy slid down beside the editor and tried to clean Miranda with a tissue she found in her purse. She dressed quickly and made herself somewhat presentable. "Sorry about your skirt, love," Andy said smirking. 

"No, you're not. I know." Miranda shook her head, fighting a smile. "Now, you will send it to the dry cleaners tomorrow and take your pants too," Miranda said smirking as Roy opened the door for her.

As Miranda slipped from the car, Andy sat back and took a deep breath. Miranda leaned back into the car. "Are you coming? The girls are expecting both of us."  
"Yes, Miranda." Andy grinned.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

The Elevator - Chapter 23

  
  


The photoshoot for the cover of Runway's September issue was going great. Andy had been shy at first, but Patrick made her feel so comfortable they ended up having the best time on the set.

 

Miranda came to the shoot when they were almost finished and smiled at the sight of her beautiful girlfriend, who was enchanting and lighting up the entire room.

 

"Miranda, chère. It's so good to see you." Patrick stated upon noticing her presence. He swept close and kissed both cheeks. "Let's take a picture of you and your beautiful assistant."

 

Miranda hesitated for a minute but when she realised the only people left were on set were Nigel, Serena and Emily, Andréa, Patrick and herself, she agreed.

 

Serena freshened up Miranda and Andy's makeup and they were ready to go. It was awkward for them at first because Andy wasn't sure if she should touch the editor, yet everyone in the room knew about them, except perhaps Patrick.

 

They stood side by side and Patrick professionally directed them.

Miranda crossed her arms and stood like the queen she was, while Andy stood beside her but facing away, holding the latest issue of Runway and pretending to read it.

 

"Chère, you make such a lovely pair. If I didn't know better..." Patrick trailed off as Andy blushed and chuckled.

 

Miranda turned around and took the lead. "Maybe you do know. I believe we should use the time to take some personal pictures for Andrea and myself, Patrick." At his look of shock, she raised an eyebrow. "Shall we?" Miranda asked, smirking and pulling Andy into her arms for a hug.

 

They looked at each other, smiling softly.

"I've missed you today," Andy whispered and nuzzled into her neck, figuring it was okay to be a little more intimate.

 

Patrick was still stunned and his mouth hung open as he gaped disbelievingly at them. His mouth finally snapped shut and he grinned. "So, I am right? This is fantastique. Stay like that, ladies."

 

He was thrilled to have the privilege of seeing Miranda like this. He clicked away as he directed them. "... And now, maybe a little kiss?" He said boldly as he winked at them.

 

"Why not, we will show the world at the Met. I'm ready. Are you?" Miranda asked holding Andy tight.

 

"I'm more than ready, my love," Andy said before moving in and kissing her, softly at first but then forgetting where they were and letting their passion for each other flow between them. The kiss, as always escalated quickly with Miranda being the one to deepen their contact and making everyone around them blush.

 

Patrick was too stunned to blush but continued to click away and capture the intimate moment.

When they finally parted, Miranda wiped her lips gracefully before brushing the smudge of her lipstick from Andy's lips. "I expect the photographs on my desk tomorrow morning, Nigel. Now come along darling we need to head home to get ready for tonight. Serena, I expect you at 7 pm sharp for our hair and makeup." Miranda held out her hand for Andy and she took it with a smile. "Thank you, Patrick," Miranda said as they said their goodbyes.

 

"I can't wait to see pictures of us. I want to frame some and take one to my new office." Andy told her as she slid into the car.

 

"I'm sure they are lovely since I have such a beautiful girlfriend. I believe I shall do that too. I don't want to hide anymore. Are you certain you are okay with us going publicly on a date?" 

 

Miranda sought reassurance. The last thing she wanted was to put the younger woman in an uncomfortable position. 

 

"Are you nuts?" Andy shouted excitedly. Miranda looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I mean..." Andy bit her lip. "Sorry, but of course I'm alright. I am dating Miranda Priestly; I want the whole world to know you're mine and only mine. And I'm want to brag. A lot." She giggled.

 

Miranda blushed and slid closer to Andy. She took her hand and caressed her. "So, do I. After all, I have a young, vibrant and very sexy lover and I want to show you off." She said as she leaned in and captured Andy's lips in a searing kiss.

 

"Mhhh, so what did our two little imps say about us going public? Are they okay with that?" Andy asked.

 

Miranda pulled back and smiled. "They said and I quote: 'We are cool with it and don't care what the press says, mom, we just want you to be happy because when you're happy, we're happy'. They amaze me."

 

Andy chuckled. She loved it when Miranda impersonated her children. She could see the love radiating from the editor, for her children. "I'm so glad, Miranda. It means a lot to me."

The car slowed down as they arrived at the townhouse.

 

After they hung their coats and got rid of their shoes, they heard Cara in the kitchen and moved toward it, hand-in-hand.

 

"Good afternoon, Ms Sachs, Ms Priestly." Cara greeted them with a smile as they entered the room. "Can I offer you some homemade cookies? I just helped the twins make them. They are upstairs now, in the entertainment room."

 

Andy smelled the baked goods and hummed as she offered Miranda a hopeful smile.

 

"Why not. Would you be a dear and make us a coffee with that?" Miranda asked her.

 

"It's my pleasure. Go and get comfortable." Cara said with a smile. She'd noticed how happy and relaxed her boss was now that Andy was becoming a regular guest at the townhouse.

 

They sat at the kitchen island and Miranda had started checking her emails and messages when she heard the loud stomping. "I believe a herd of elephants will be joining us." She said smirking slightly and setting her phone aside.

 

"Mommy, Andy, you're home already. I'm glad we got to see you before dad picks us up. We made cookies for you." Cassidy said hugging each of them.

 

Caroline followed, offering the same hugs to them both. "Can we take some to dads?" She asked.

"Of course. I'm sure he'll love them. Get a Tupperware and pack some up. It seems you made cookies for a whole army anyway." Miranda said as Cara served their coffees.

 

"Thank you, Cara. You are welcome to join us for a coffee if you like before you go home." Miranda offered.

 

Andy looked at her in surprise. She didn't know why she was being so friendly and close to Cara.

"Thank you. Ms Priestly, I will have to give you a rain check on the offer of coffee. I'd like to go and see my boy." Cara explained.

 

"Of course, go. Oh, and when will you start to call me Miranda?" Miranda teased.

 

Cara picked up her things and got her purse and smirked. "I believe the right term is when hell freezes over. Or when pigs fly?" She said knowing she could pull these jokes off.

 

This was very new to Andy to see Miranda acting so casual with someone who worked for her but they all had a good laugh about the response.

 

The twins hugged Cara goodbye and she waved towards Andy and Miranda. "Bye for now. I'll see you on Monday. Oh, and there are leftovers from lunch in the fridge."

 

"Thank you, give my best to Leonardo. Have a good weekend." Miranda waved her away.

"It's so sweet how you act around Cara. Has she been working for you long?" Andy spoke softly.

Miranda inhaled her coffee and took a sip. "Yes, she has been with us since the twins were born. She's a treasure."

 

"She's like family, like you Andy," Cassidy said suddenly around a large bite of her chocolate chip cookie.

 

"Aww, you guys are so sweet. And I can see Cara's like family." Andy said.

"Alright girls, go pack your belongings for the weekend. Your father will be here in 30 minutes." Miranda said as she emptied her cup.

 

"Sure thing, mom." They ran upstairs again to go pack.

 

Andy held a cookie in front of Miranda's mouth. "You haven't tried one of these yet. They are so delicious."

 

Miranda raised an eyebrow and took a tiny bite. She hummed and closed her eyes when the flavour exploded in her mouth. "I might have to marry Cara," Miranda said. 

 

Andy slapped her playfully. "Hey, three-way relationships are not allowed in the state of New York." Andy chuckled. When she saw a crumb on Miranda's mouth, she told her to hold still. She leaned in and licked it off her carefully. Then kissed the corner of her mouth.

Miranda closed her eyes and enjoyed how Andy was spoiling her.

 

Andy started to kiss Miranda on the mouth with purpose and she happily reciprocated. She licked her bottom lip and opened her mouth to play with the editor's tongue. They kissed passionately until the need for air grew great.

 

When Miranda opened her eyes and looked in loving chocolate brown ones she smiled. "I'll take that back about Cara; you kiss way better than her."

 

Andy rolled her eyes smiling and kissed her again.

 

 "You’re impossible."

 

TBC 

 


	24. Chapter 24

The Elevator - Chapter 24

 

_ Authors Note: I know the MET is usually in May but for this story, it's in August since they just shot the September issue of the magazine. So, my whoopsie but I am sure you don't mind 😁 _

 

~x~

 

As soon as the twins left and they closed the door, Andy found herself pushed against it with a very horny Miranda kissing the life out of her.

 

"Fuck Miranda…. What's got into you?" Andy asked. She started to pant when Miranda kissed and sucked her skin, trailing her lips down her neck and chest.

 

"Nothing...yet," Miranda said between kisses.

Andy could feel Miranda's lips tilting up into a smirk against her skin. "You're so naughty, Miranda. Oh, God...I think someone needs to be punished." She gasped.

 

"Mm, yes. I've been really bad, Andrea. Do you want to know what I did before I came to the shoot?" Miranda knelt before her and opened her pants painfully slowly.

 

Andy couldn't believe the sight of Miranda looking up at her so innocently. "Were you a naughty girl?" Andy asked trying to sound as dominant as possible.

 

She bit her lip and nodded as she pulled down Andy's pants. "I had to go to the restroom..." Miranda stalled while she pulled down Andy's panties. 

 

"...Because I was thinking about the first time you tied me up and spanked me..."

Miranda spoke so seductively Andy wanted to come right then and there. She stepped out of both her pants and Miranda trailed her hands up both her legs slowly while she continued.

 

"...and I was very wet, my thighs where quivering because I'd spent my entire meeting with them pressed together." Miranda slid her hands up to Andy's ass and squeezed it before leaning closer to kiss her pubic bone lightly.

 

Andy started to moan. "Oh, God...what happened then?" She asked. She had goosebumps everywhere in anticipation of Miranda's words.

 

"I...uh...had to touch myself...as soon as I did, I felt how wet I was and it's all your fault, Andrea," Miranda whispered, squeezing her ass once more before hitting it with a loud smack.

 

"Oh yesss..." Andy groaned "...fuck."

"...and then I circled my clit...like this..." Miranda started to demonstrate what she had done to herself on Andy, who had turned into a quivering mess at Miranda's touch.

 

"Oh, yes...Tell me..." Andy was panting breathlessly. "...more...please..."

 

Miranda enjoyed toying with her lover and continued. "I needed to come desperately. So, I pushed two fingers inside my wet pussy. Just like this." She pushed two of her perfectly manicured fingers inside Andy hard and fast. She knew it wouldn't hurt because she was dripping wet by Miranda's unexpected seduction.

 

"Fuck...oh...yesss" Andy hissed.

 

"I pumped them in and out as fast as I could..." Miranda licked her lips. "...just like this." She increased the speed of her thrusts, curling her fingers to press against Andy's g-spot and the rhythm had Andy nearly falling from the sensation.

 

Miranda held her up with her other hand and continued. "I wished for you to be there and to do this..." She leaned in and licked and sucked on Andy's clit while she continued to push her fingers inside Andy's warm and wet hole.

 

Andy was moaning and couldn't hold back her orgasm. She came undone and all over Miranda's fingers and mouth before slowly sliding down into Miranda's arms.

 

"Oh, fuck...fuck! Miranda, what are you doing to me? I came so hard." Andy whimpered and clung to Miranda.

 

"Oh no, darling. I'm nowhere near done yet." Miranda whispered teasingly. Andy pulled back and Miranda pushed her down so she was lying on her back. She took off her own panties and lifted her skirt.

 

"I want to feel your pussy against mine. I'm so worked up for you." She said, positioning herself on top of Andy. Miranda started to move, grinding into her immediately.

 

Andy held on for dear life but spread her legs as far as she could. The friction they created was intense and they were both panting. "Oh, Miranda. You're so wet….so, so wet...mm...faster."

 

Miranda's obeyed happily and started fucking her faster and harder.

 

Andy's mouth went dry and she grabbed Miranda's ass to press her more tightly against her pussy.

 

This was it for Miranda and she was coming undone against Andy. "Oh And...rey...aaah...yesss…" She came with a wail of her lover's name and fluids gushed over Andy's pussy.

 

Feeling and seeing Miranda coming undone had Andy getting more turned on. She was so close to coming again.

 

Miranda stopped and in one swift move was between Andy's legs licking her clit furiously. She devoured Andy's pussy until she knew Andy couldn't take any more and pushed her tongue inside her.

 

"OH GOD…YESSS…." Andy had never screamed so loud but she couldn't hold back as a powerful orgasm washed over her entire body.

 

Miranda licked her clean and looked up at her handiwork, quite smug at the sight of Andy splayed on the floor, her breathing ragged and nowhere near coming back down to Earth.

 

When Andy came down from her high, she chuckled when she saw the look on Miranda's face. "Someone's proud, huh?" She asked hoarsely.

 

"Who wouldn't be? I mean you entertained the entire neighbourhood with your screaming." Miranda's lips twitched as she crawled over Andy and kissed her softly.

 

She tasted herself and moaned into the kiss.

They both helped each other up, picked up their clothes and went into the sitting room. When Miranda sat down, Andy was in awe. Her hair was a sexy mess, lips were swollen and glistening and her skirt bunched up to her hips. Andy couldn't help but kneel in front of her. She pushed her back and pulled her legs towards her as she spread them.

 

"Let me have you, my naughty little minx. I'm sure I have a mess to clean up." Andy was almost drooling at the sight of Miranda's glistening pussy. She hooked her legs over her shoulder and went right in.

 

Miranda was surprised at how ready she was for Andy again. She'd just come hard but she just couldn't get enough of Andy. She moaned loudly at the first contact of Andy's tongue.

 

Andy devoured her and was pushing her close to another orgasm already.

 

"Miranda, I let myself, Nigel and Serena, in. Are you upstairs?" Emily's voice called out from the hallway.

 

Miranda's eyes went wide as Andy stopped. "Don't stop now, please." Her whispered plea did the trick and Andy dipped her head to pleasure her some more.

 

They both tried to be as quiet as possible but it was hard and Miranda started to moan.

Miranda was too close for Andy to just stop. She put her hand over Miranda's mouth as she was becoming increasingly louder.

 

Serena, Emily and Nigel were right outside the door, bringing all their makeup cases and the garment bags inside for tonight's big event.

 

Andy pushed two fingers inside Miranda and as she felt how they were squeezed she knew the editor was about to explode. She handed Miranda a pillow just in time.

 

Miranda came hard, rocking her hips against Andy over and over as she moaned into the pillow.

Giving Miranda time to come down from her high, Andy quickly put on her pants on, not bothering with her panties. She threw both of their panties into the fireplace and pulled Miranda's skirt down quickly. They tried to fix each other's hair as Nigel stepped into the room.

 

It was obvious to him what had been happening in that room and he smirked knowingly at them.

 

Both women looked at him like a pair of deer’s in headlights.

 

He didn't say a word just continued to smirk, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

 

He made a gesture to zip his mouth shut and went back to the others.

 

"Miranda said to set up everything in her bedroom. Follow me, they'll join us shortly." Nigel spoke loudly enough for them to hear and they caught the sound of him leading them upstairs.

 

Andy let out a big sigh of relief. She helped Miranda up and twirled her in her arms. They started laughing and pecked each other on the mouth.

 

"Alright let's make ourselves presentable and go upstairs," Andy suggested. Miranda still had a smug look on her face.

 

"If they weren't up there, I'd fuck that smug look off of your face," Andy whispered, leaning in.

 

"They didn't concern you a minute ago." Miranda continued to smirk but her voice was hoarse from their lovemaking.

 

"Off you go now," Andy said playfully smacking Miranda's butt and pushing her towards the bathroom to get cleaned up.

 

TBC

  
  



End file.
